


Il dolce e perfettissimo matrimonio di Shu Itsuki

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Future Fic, M/M, wedding!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Esistono persone non pazienti per natura, che hanno la necessità fisiologica di far quadrare tutto secondo aspettative o piani, sostenendo un eventuale e personale diritto alla perfezione solo in merito al duro lavoro svolto e alla presunta ricompensa che il fato dovrebbe elargire loro. Persone che poco tollerano che qualcosa a questo mondo interferisca con la simmetria di karma e destino, o che sfasi i piani studiati ad arte e su misura per un’esigenza tutt’altro che generosa e tranquilla.Insomma, persone che troverebbero alquanto fastidioso un viso non brillante di contentezza al proprio addio al nubilato – e che hanno persino la presunzione di considerarlo quasi un affronto personale, giacché non riescono a concepire un motivo valido per tale atto di pura ribellione all’equilibrio del mondo.D’altronde, dopo una settimana pazza a sistemare tutto quello che si doveva sistemare, tra lavoro di routine in sartoria e la preparazione di cerimonia, pranzo, ballo e luna di miele, Shu Itsuki aveva pensato di passare una bella serata in compagnia degli amici di sempre come non si faceva da parecchio tempo. Non chiedeva troppo dalla vita, almeno dal suo punto di vista.





	1. 1

***Note:** Posso solo dire che originariamente non doveva venire nè così lunga nè così disastrosamente comica. Ma è successo, perché come al solito le mie fic prendono vita propria e fanno quello che vogliono *LOL  
Buona lettura (L)

**Gifter:** [neera_pendragon](http://neera-pendragon.livejournal.com/)>  
**Link gift:** [cover art & separatore](http://imgur.com/a/5BYYv)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esistono persone non pazienti per natura, che hanno la necessità fisiologica di far quadrare tutto secondo aspettative o piani, sostenendo un eventuale e personale diritto alla perfezione solo in merito al duro lavoro svolto e alla presunta ricompensa che il fato dovrebbe elargire loro. Persone che poco tollerano che qualcosa a questo mondo interferisca con la simmetria di karma e destino, o che sfasi i piani studiati ad arte e su misura per un’esigenza tutt’altro che generosa e tranquilla.  
Insomma, persone che troverebbero alquanto fastidioso un viso non brillante di contentezza al proprio addio al nubilato – e che hanno persino la presunzione di considerarlo quasi un affronto personale, giacché non riescono a concepire un motivo valido per tale atto di pura ribellione all’equilibrio del mondo.  
D’altronde, dopo una settimana pazza a sistemare tutto quello che si doveva sistemare, tra lavoro di routine in sartoria e la preparazione di cerimonia, pranzo, ballo e luna di miele, Shu Itsuki aveva pensato di passare una bella serata in compagnia degli amici di sempre come non si faceva da parecchio tempo. Qualche ora allo stesso tavolo e un paio di drink, per chi riesce a reggere gli alcolici meglio di lui, separati dal mondo dalle pareti sottili di una delle salette private del pub dove si raccolgono quelle tre volte l’anno in cui la maggior parte di loro è presente su suolo giapponese e hanno più o meno tutti la disponibilità di mezza giornata libera. Non chiedeva troppo dalla vita, almeno dal suo punto di vista.  
Invece, il primo dei suoi due testimoni di nozze si era presentato all’appuntamento non frizzante come al solito, ma con un’espressione certo non degna della vigilia di un fatto così straordinario e gioioso. E così era rimasto per ben settantatré minuti e ventisette secondi, da quanto dice il suo orologio da polso.  
Shu non è contento della situazione, affatto. Sorseggia la sua acqua brillante – la seconda e ultima della serata, perché poi tutte quelle bollicine gli gonfiano la pancia e non va bene affatto – con lo sguardo di chi è molto scocciato della situazione. Kanata sta giocando con l’ultima oliva rimasta sul fondo del suo cocktail, usando il bastoncino a cui era attaccata per infierirle diversi buchi impietosamente, cercando di estraniarsi in questo modo dal mondo che lo circonda; è un’abitudine che non ha mai perso, nonostante abbia passato il quarto di secolo d’età. Dal tablet posto sul tavolo, il cui schermo è interamente occupato dalla schermata skype che li collega dall’altra parte del mondo, Natsume-chan rimane in silenzio impedito nel fare qualsiasi cosa, senza la possibilità reale di dissipare tutto quel disagio che palesemente intrappola i suoi amici. Solo Rei, in tutto quello, ha provveduto a mantenere un contatto con il diretto interessato, il cui braccio tiene costantemente accarezzato rimanendo però in perfetto silenzio; ha persino dimenticato il suo calice in un angolo del tavolo, preso dalla situazione.  
Shu decide di averne abbastanza, ad un certo punto. È stanco, piuttosto nervoso, e tutto quello non gli sta piacendo neanche un po’.  
-Insomma! Io capisco che possa essere emozionante un avvenimento del genere, ma fare quel tipo di espressione alla festa dedicata a qualcun altro mi pare davvero troppo!  
Il tono della sua voce, come anche il gesto di sbattere non troppo delicatamente il bicchiere sulla superficie del tavolo, fa sobbalzare tutti in un colpo solo – anche quel povero uomo in America, che dalla sua non può rendere neppure troppo evidente lo stupore che lo ha preso.  
Kanata si ritrova però a guardarlo storto, perché per quanto lui si sia estraniato dalla vicenda, non può che riconoscere una certa indelicatezza nei modi dell’amico. E a dargli man forte, è proprio la voce proveniente dal tablet poco distante.  
-Shu-nii, non essere scortese. Wataru-san sembra più sensibile del solito.  
-Qualcosa dev’essere per forza accaduto.  
Il futuro sposo guarda entrambi molto male, masticando le proprie stesse labbra. Certo non è sua intenzione scaricare addosso tutta la propria frustrazione su Wataru, che sembra abbastanza sconsolato e vittima della sfortuna planetaria, ma quella punta di irritazione che si distanzia dalla naturale preoccupazione lo fa agire di conseguenza, senza fargli pensare ad altro.  
Cerca di venirgli incontro, in un modo tutto suo.  
-Wataru, sei davvero così sconvolto per il fatto che io mi leghi in matrimonio a qualcuno?  
L’altro alza gli occhi dal tavolo, guardandolo per la prima volta in quella serata. Gli mostra esattamente il viso di chi è in gran pena, e questa cosa un po’ lo smuove.  
La mano di Rei, intanto, si è alzata alla spalla di Wataru, e con un tocco leggero, tra capelli immensamente lunghi e trecce improbabili, lo incita ad aprirsi a chi, davvero unici nel loro ruolo, saprebbe prendere ogni sua parola per vera.  
-Wataru-kun, permettici di essere tuoi confidenti.  
L’uomo sospira un paio di volte prima di assumere una posa assai assurda, giusto per rendere il tutto con estrema evidenza una tragicommedia annunciata.  
-Oh, amici miei! Voi siete le persone più amorevoli e care che esistano su questa terra! Ma purtroppo neppure tutto il vostro affetto e tutto il vostro amore possono cambiare i fatti!  
Non aggiungendo niente a quello che gli altri già sanno, li lascia ancora più perplessi di prima. Kanata torna alla propria oliva, mentre l’espressione sul volto di Shu si è fatta pericolosamente tesa.  
Il tablet suona di una voce accomodante, che sembra quasi avvicinarsi di più al gruppo.  
-Wataru-san… esponi le tue preoccupazioni.  
Rei, di nuovo, che credendo di fargli un favore sposta qualche sua ciocca dietro l’orecchia piena di orecchini fastosi, lasciando libero alla vista il profilo del volto scavato dalla preoccupazione.  
-Anche solo per sfogarti. Non va certo bene trattenere simili dolori!  
Wataru cerca di nuovo Shu, perché si ricorda che è lui il vero festeggiato, e solo lui può dargli il permesso o il divieto di fare qualcosa. E il giovane Itsuki è davvero un po’ troppo esasperato per pensare qualche secondo alle conseguenze delle proprie parole: come sempre, diretto e sincero fin al nocciolo più crudo della propria verità.  
-Dillo adesso o trattienilo per sempre. Non voglio vedere quell’espressione anche domani, dall’altare!  
Qualcuno sorride piano, credendo che quell’esasperazione nasconda almeno un poco di reale preoccupazione.  
Così, finalmente Wataru dice quello che tutti stanno attendendo, creando un momento di gelo imbarazzante.  
-Il mio dolce Eichi è all’ospedale. Da settimane!  
Kanata riemerge dal proprio bicchiere, ormai svuotato anche dell’ultima oliva superstite. Pronuncia un nome antico, che nessuno nomina da anni, e che per quanto collegato direttamente a Wataru per questioni di parentela acquisita – come testimonia uno dei tanti anelli alle sue dita – non si cita spesso per altri, ovvi motivi.  
-Eichi Tenshouin?  
Scuote la testa così forte che pare debba staccarsi in quel preciso momento, in una cascata di capelli che sembrano onde marine. Ha persino alzato la voce, ora che può si può permettere d’esprimere i propri sentimenti.  
-Mi è permesso vederlo solo poche ore al giorno! È sempre più straziante! Sempre di più!  
Muove ancora la testa – Kanata è affascinato da tutto quell’ondeggiare, mentre Shu sta fissando un punto nel vuoto da diversi secondi e non sembra molto intenzionato a cambiare traiettoria di sguardo, perso tra i colori calmi e tranquilli delle pareti di carta sottile.  
-Non riesco a sopportare questa situazione! Non è una cosa che capita raramente, ma questa volta lui è così debole e sciupato, e io non riesco a stargli vicino come dovrei!  
Rei, unico del gruppo a essere rimasto ad ascoltare ogni sua accorata parola, alla fine gli prende le mani nelle proprie e si fa guardare, mentre cerca di rassicurarlo come meglio può.  
Sentirlo tremare così non gli fa piacere, e anche se Wataru è ben famoso sia per lasciarsi trasportare dai propri stessi sentimenti sia per accrescerli fino all’esasperazione, questi sentimenti, quella verità contenuta nei suoi occhi è ben visibile all’altro uomo.  
-Siamo tutti sicuri che tu stia facendo quanto è in tuo potere per dargli supporto. E se ti permette di stargli vicino vuol dire che anche lui lo capisce.  
Wataru si rifugia sulle sue mani, continuando a gnaulare cose tra borbotti e piagnistei scomposti.  
-È così triste! È tutto così triste!  
Shu, dall’altra parte del tavolo, proprio mentre inizia una nuova canzone di musica leggera che viene colta nel sottofondo ora diventato silenzioso, si accorge di non avere più niente del proprio calice quando già il gomito è ben alto in aria. Deve sbattere le palpebre diverse volte per ricordarsi quale sia la realtà.  
-Ordino qualcos’altro da bere.  
Kanata si alza ben più che volentieri, a chiamare la cameriera, che solerte arriva e prende le ordinazioni in pochi secondi: Shu ha deciso che quella sera può permettersi dell’alcool in corpo. Gli occorre dimenticare diverse cose che non credeva di ricordare ancora, in effetti.  
Wataru lo fa sobbalzare quando si stende quasi sul tavolo e va a prendergli le mani, stringendo forte.  
-Mi dispiace così tanto, caro Shu! Sto rovinando tutto! Il tuo momento perfetto e bellissimo! La magia del compimento ultimo del tuo amore!  
Se Shu lo guarda male, è solo perché sente dolore fisico, non psicologico – non gli risparmia una cattiveria che però viene assolutamente ignorata, perché è incredibile cosa nasce dall’unione di chi parla per il gusto di farlo e di chi sente unicamente ciò che ritiene interessante.  
Quei due funzionano a meraviglia proprio per questo, perché riescono a evitare conflitti inutili e continui.  
-No, non sei certo tu a farlo. È Tenshouin. Tu non hai colpe.  
-Sono così costernato, ma non riesco a smettere di pensarci! Poche ore fa le mie dita stringevano le sue, così magre ed esili! E ora! Mentre io sono qui a divertirmi e a onorare per l’ultima volta la tua condizione di uomo libero, lui è relegato in un letto scomodo e con un cuscino troppo sottile per la sua cervicale delicata!  
-Povera creatura.  
-Esatto! Che condizione!  
Scuote di nuovo la testa, lasciando cadere i propri capelli sul tavolo, scansando solo per miracolo il bicchiere ovviamente ancora pieno che Rei ha avuto l’accortezza di ordinare per il loro tablet, giusto per essere in sintonia anche con i non presenti.  
Wataru si ritira piano, millimetro dopo millimetro, in una gestualità studiata che lascia intendere tutto e significa allo stesso tempo proprio niente. Sorride persino, mentre formula una delle ultime sentenze.  
-Però, i dottori hanno detto che non dovrò pazientare ancora per molto.  
Silenzio assoluto attorno a lui, nessuno ancora osa fiatare.  
-Finirà tutto presto.  
Una terribile incomprensione aleggia tra di loro, nata dal timore di pronunciare parole scomode proprio alla vigilia di un matrimonio – e tutti loro sanno quanto Shu crede nella mala o nella buona sorte, con tanto di scalogna e prognostici – che porta alla fine Kanata a balbettare qualcosa senza senso.  
-Tu… Eichi…  
Wataru gli sorride, e tronca così ogni altro tentativo di approccio.  
Fortunatamente, arriva qualcuno in grado di salvare la situazione, e specialmente quel poco di Shu che è rimasto in lui.  
Dall’entrata della saletta privata, oltre gli stipiti di legno laccato, si sporge la cameriera di prima, assieme al vassoio pieno.  
-Chi di voi signori ha ordinato una vodka alla fragola?  
   
   
Trattiene a stento un piccolo rutto, dietro il palmo della mano, proprio quando la vettura del taxi volta l’angolo della strada e si immette nel piccolo viale che conduce alla sua dimora. Shu guarda fuori dal finestrino, e nota scorrere le facciate di case che saranno per un bel po’ di anni il suo vicinato stretto – è così da qualche tempo, ormai, ma soffermarsi su questa considerazione dipinge il tutto di un significato appena diverso, com’è giusto che sia.  
È notte fonda e quindi non si notano bene i colori di siepi ed alberi, dei vasi sui terrazzi e i tetti di mattoni, ringhiere scure che sembrano teneri tentativi di proteggere un’intimità gelosa. La luce dei lampioni toglie un po’ di magia alle stelle e alla luna, definendo i contorni delle cose con un arancio molto artificiale.  
L’auto si è fermata prima che se ne sia reso conto. Recupera quindi il proprio borsello e la propria giacca, allungando dopo qualche secondo diverse banconote, mancia compresa, al conducente, che con un sorriso largo riesce persino ad augurargli la buona notte prima che lui esca dalla vettura e sbatta senza troppa grazia l’anta di metallo.  
Sente la testa pulsargli – ora può dire di aver avuto esperienza di una sbronza, almeno, o fare finta che sia così. Perché certo è che non gli è mai capitato di far fatica a camminare per raggiungere il proprio cancello, o sbagliare a infilare la chiave nel lucchetto per ben due volte, mentre la giacca gli cade dal braccio e lui tenta di salvarla con un piede finito in aria a vuoto.  
Per fortuna, nessuno è lì che lo può guardare.  
Alla fine riesce a raggiungere anche la porta d’ingresso e infilarvisi dentro senza rovinare al suolo, accendere persino la luce e illuminare l’atrio della casa. Perfettamente lindo e in ordine, futuro nido d’amore di due sposi novelli: anche questo, come mille altri particolari, è un suo motivo d’orgoglio.  
Hanno deciso assieme, lui e Kuro, che quella sarebbe stata la loro casa ancora diversi mesi prima, dopo un anno di convivenza in un appartamento piccolo e stretto, adatto soltanto a una coppia appena formatasi.  
Si erano sacrificati abbastanza, senza chiedere soldi o prestiti da nessuno, ed erano riusciti ad acquistare quella piccola villetta in periferia, lontani abbastanza dal centro cittadino ma con pace e tranquillità tanto necessarie.  
È tutto magico, per Shu. Davvero tutto.  
Riesce a indovinare l’imbocco giusto per le scale che lo portano al piano superiore, dove ci sono le stanze da letto. Non c’è nessuno ovviamente, in casa, ma quel silenzio in cui si espande l’eco dei suoi passi non gli procura altro se non una discreta aspettativa: gli basta aspettare meno di ventiquattro ore perché tutto quello venga riempito di altri suoni e altre percezioni, come lui ardentemente desidera.  
Spegne le luci, si ritrova davanti al proprio letto – matrimoniale, grande, con un sacco di cuscini ricamati da lui e dal suo consorte, una tra le tante tipologie di regalo che si sono scambiati spesso in quegli anni di assurdo e imbarazzantissimo corteggiamento. Si spoglia con una certa difficoltà, perché pare che i bottoni della sua camicia elegante siano nel periodo di ribellione e non vogliano togliersi al primo colpo, e tra fiocchi, lacci e altro, come per aggiustarsi prima di uscire, prima di riuscire a mettersi in pigiama gli occorrono sedici minuti di intenso e duro lavoro.  
Ma alla fine, riesce persino a stendersi per qualche secondo, accompagnando il gesto con un lungo sospiro, prima che il telefono squilli al suo fianco, proprio dal comodino dove l’aveva lasciato prima di uscire, con la chiara intenzione di non essere disturbato proprio da nessuno.  
E quando lo prende in mano e vede sul display il mittente della chiamata, sorride. Ignorando quelle tre chiamate perse e cinque messaggi non letti.  
La voce del suo futuro sposo gli fa più piacere che una doccia fresca e rigenerante.  
-Prima che tu dica qualcosa. I due sposi non si devono vedere o incontrare, ma nessuno ha mai parlato di telefonarsi.  
Sorride piano, sistemandosi meglio sul letto e cercando una posizione comoda sia per la propria spalla che regge il dispositivo elettronico sia per il resto del corpo.  
-Tu hai imparato fin troppo bene come sfruttare certi cavilli.  
-Non potrei sognare di vivere con te, altrimenti.  
-Quanto siamo arditi.  
Shu ha i sensi un po’ alterati, ma la sente benissimo la sua piccola risata, dall’altra parte della cornetta. È abbastanza tardi perché nessuno possa sentirli, in quel silenzio totale che avvolge quasi tutto il mondo.  
-Sono molto eccitato.  
-Chi non lo sarebbe.  
Fa bene a entrambi quella felicità così palese: li unisce, li scalda, li consola di quella breve solitudine che si sono imposti – o meglio, che Shu ha imposto loro, anche onde evitare di fargli vedere le numerose crisi nervose di cui è stato soggetto nelle ultime settantadue ore.  
Shu porta istintivamente la mano di lato, dove di solito dorme Kuro. Lo immagina lì, mentre parla, e con la fantasia riesce a vederlo mentre gli rivolge parole gentili  
-Com’è andata, stasera? Vi siete divertiti?  
-Abbiamo passato diverse ore a chiacchierare piacevolmente. E ho bevuto ben due calici di vino bianco liscio prima della fine.  
-Che coraggio.  
Sbadiglia, totalmente rilassato. Gli dona pace sentire la sua voce, e considerando il tipo di persona che è, la sua pace precede in modo immediato un sonno dolce e perfetto.  
-Ho un po’ di sonnolenza. Penso che stanotte dormirò profondamente.  
Guarda il soffitto della stanza per qualche secondo, poi solleva la mano e ne contempla le dita. L’anulare, in specie, che gli sembra così sottile e spoglio, ora come ora.  
Non è rivestito dei gioielli giusti, non della promessa più eterna e romantica, di nessun progetto per il futuro costruito assieme. Lo muove avanti e indietro, quasi che non sia reale.  
Questa distrazione, dovuta per lo più all’alcool nel suo corpo, lo porta a considerare troppo tardi la tensione del silenzio che si è creato tra lui e il suo Kuro.  
-Shu?  
-Dimmi, futuro signor Itsuki.  
-È successo qualcosa?  
Niente si può nascondere, a Kuro. Neppure le cose che razionalmente non si conoscono.  
Infatti, Shu deve sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di realizzare la natura del quesito che gli è appena stato posto.  
-Perché mi fai questa domanda? Sai che mi sono diretto verso un locale discreto, per festeggiare. Nessun ballerino dai dubbi costumi e nessuna possibilità di tradimento.  
-Non dubiterei mai di te. Mi sembri un po’ strano.  
Di nuovo quell’espressione di prima, arrampicata sul suo volto stanco, che Kuro non può ovviamente vedere – ma è come se la sentisse, perché ogni cosa che riguarda Shu riguarda anche lui, in quel vincolo stretto e indissolubile di sensibilità ed empatia che di comune accordo riescono a chiamare amore.  
E quindi Shu gli parla del tema centrale delle chiacchiere della serata, la tristezza di Wataru e la sua dichiarazione quasi tra le lacrime. Kuro rimane ad ascoltare in silenzio, senza interrompere mai il proprio consorte e facendo giusto una domanda alla fine, per mettere in chiaro un punto focale.  
-Quindi, Eichi Tenshouin è ricoverato?  
-Da quanto ha lasciato intendere Wataru, non lo sarà ancora per molto.  
Prende un lungo sospiro, rilassato e tranquillo; no, non è toccato dalla preoccupazione di Kuro, non la percepisce neanche, finché non è lo stesso suo uomo a rimproverarlo per qualcosa che è davvero evidente, ma che gli sta sfuggendo alquanto  
-Shu.  
-Sì?  
-Non è una cosa bella.  
-Che cosa, non è una cosa bella?  
-Che Tenshouin stia male.  
Shu deve pensare a cosa rispondere, a una simile affermazione.  
Per certi versi, la concezione comune dei rapporti sociali gli sfugge in quanto a significato e comprensione. L’estrema sua emotività lo ha portato all’esaltazione di un ego delicato, dal fragile sistema di difesa, e questo lo rende a tratti prevenuto e a tratti restio al confronto, persino con una persona come Kuro.  
Qualcosa è rimasto, del suo passato.  
-Non sentivo pronunciare il suo nome da anni. È stato davvero qualcosa di strano.  
Sospira e si posiziona di lato, poggiando un fianco sul materasso del letto e lasciando in bilico il telefono sulla sua guancia, senza reggerlo con la mano.  
-Quasi come se un vecchio fantasma fosse tornato a infestare la mia dimora, proprio adesso.  
Kuro sente questo distacco, e non si lascia impressionare. Lui era presente, quando l’animo di Shu era spezzato, e all’epoca non aveva potuto fare altro che aspettare che lui stesso aprisse una breccia per lasciarlo passare.  
Ora che è dentro il suo cuore, ora che può, non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare, neppure se questo significa fargli vedere come sta sbagliando.  
E le parole gli escono più dure del voluto.  
-Che sia un fantasma o meno per te, rimane sempre un uomo. E anche il compagno di Wataru.  
-Non credo di poter provare pietà, per lui.  
-Almeno un po’ di umana compassione.  
Non può, e non vuole, soddisfare il senso di attesa nella sua voce – ora che lo sente, l’alcool si è annidato alla base del suo collo ed è diventato stupida irritazione.  
-Giammai.  
Deve aspettare qualche secondo di silenzio, prima che Kuro riprenda a parlare. Ha perso totalmente la dolcezza delle prime parole, è piuttosto duro e questa sua durezza stimola una risposta altrettanto dura in lui, nel più equilibrato gioco del suicidio di coppia.  
-Shu, non stiamo più parlando di competere in qualche spettacolino sorprendente. Qui è in gioco qualcosa di ben diverso.  
-Quello che ha distrutto lui non era solo uno “spettacolino”, Kuro. Era altro.  
-Vuoi dirmi che quello che è stato vale di più di una vita umana?  
-Certo il mio orgoglio e la mia reputazione valgono più della mia vita.  
-Non fare questo tipo di discorsi. Non mi impressioni, e non devi farlo. Sembri soltanto il te stesso di quegli anni.  
Tasto dolente, molto dolente.  
Shu, per la rabbia, si mette persino a sedere sul letto, e fissa male il vuoto come fisserebbe Kuro nel ripetergli quelle parole piene di ostilità e disprezzo.  
Non ha mai imparato a censurarsi, Shu, specialmente in questo genere di sentimenti così forti e totalizzanti. E se da una parte Kuro lo apprezza, perché dal suo punto di vista la sincerità è una dote incredibile, dall’altro paga lo scotto in una testardaggine che non si può vincere in nessun modo.  
-Non abbiamo mai parlato di questa cosa e non intendo farlo proprio la sera prima del mio matrimonio. Non voglio permettergli di rovinare tutto!  
-L’unico che sta rovinando tutto sei tu, Shu. Come puoi essere felice per la morte di una persona?  
-Non ho mai detto questo.  
-E cosa avresti detto, allora?  
-Che è la punizione che si merita.  
Non avrebbe mai detto parole del genere, in un contesto normale. Forse l’avrebbe pensato, perché il subconscio è animale e l’istinto è una terribile bestia, ma non avrebbe permesso alla propria razionalità di essere tanto meschina. Tuttavia, lo ha detto, e ora non può che assumersene le conseguenze.  
Prima tra tutte, il gelo nel tono di lui.  
-Questo comportamento è da vigliacchi, Shu. E quello che hai detto è davvero terribile.  
Cerca ancora di ribellarsi al senso di colpa e al senso di fastidio, Shu – dà la colpa all’alcool, intimamente, e forse un po’ ha anche ragione. Si dimena sul letto e muove le gambe a caso.  
-Sembra che io sia il colpevole, qui, quando sono sempre stato soltanto una vittima!  
Kuro non si lascia impressionare, come mai ha fatto durante i loro litigi: sarebbe durato soltanto un mese con Shu, altrimenti, perché dimostrare quel genere di debolezza equivale alla distruzione di qualsiasi rispetto e qualsiasi uguaglianza futuri.  
-Quello che è stato ha cambiato entrambi in modo radicale. Ti devo forse ricordare cos’eri diventato?  
Il burattinaio.  
Ciò che è stato distrutto perché potesse nascere qualcosa di migliore – ciò che aveva monopolizzato la sua mente come un’ossessione totalizzante, e che qualcuno ha dovuto spezzare per permettergli, per quanto dolorosamente, di riuscire a raccogliere i cocci della propria esistenza un’altra volta.  
Una possibilità sprecata nell’errore.  
A Shu si attorciglia la gola al ricordo, e per questo Kuro va avanti da solo.  
-Sei crudele, Shu. Non una vittima. E io sto per sposare qualcuno incapace di provare qualcosa di fronte a una tragedia del genere.  
Non riesce a replicare: si morde persino le labbra nello sforzo, ma nessuna parola gli esce dalla bocca e qualcosa nel petto è diventato così pesante che quasi gli manca il respiro. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter sentire così tanto male, ed era tutta colpa sua.  
Poi, Kuro scocca l’attacco finale.  
-Sarò… tormentato da questo pensiero per tutta la notte. Non so come starò domani, ma certo non bene.  
Qui qualcosa si apre, definitivamente. Si apre e si distrugge.  
Il proprio dolore è una cosa, la consapevolezza netta e certa del dolore altrui è un’altra. E la tragedia sta proprio nell’importanza data all’una e all’altra cosa.  
Kuro sembra sempre più sofferente. Vorrebbe così tanto abbracciarlo stretto.  
-Tutto questo, Shu, mi pesa davvero.  
Non riesce neanche a rispondergli quando, per ultimo, gli manda un messaggio velato di dolcezza.  
-Ti auguro la buona notte.  
Poi il silenzio, e il telefono che gli manda il segnale di fine conversazione.  
   
   
Il suo cellulare è finito a terra già da qualche minuto, e lui ha dovuto trattenere diversi singhiozzi in gola per non scoppiare a piangere la notte prima del proprio matrimonio.  
Sente un sentimento di odio generalizzato contro il mondo e chi ne fa parte, che non vuole frenare o censurare in alcun modo. Si è rannicchiato in un angolo del letto, ancora steso di fianco, con le gambe piegate e le ginocchia alzate quasi fino al petto. Tende i muscoli delle spalle, di tanto in tanto, e strofina ripetutamente il viso contro il cuscino morbido, per avere quantomeno un poco di sensazione tattile di sofficità.  
Sono quasi le due di notte e ancora non riesce a prendere sonno; ora respira tranquillamente, dopo dieci minuti passati a cercare di regolarizzare il proprio fiato.  
Si rifiuta di piangere, però, privandosi dell’unica effettiva ed efficiente valvola di sfogo che gli servirebbe davvero.  
Fa l’errore fatale di decidere di accendere la luce sul comodino, per mettersi le ciabatte e andare in bagno a cercare qualcosa di simile a un sonnifero. Non si è ricordato, però, di aver lasciato aperte le ante del proprio armadio, entro cui spicca il prodotto di due mesi di duro lavoro.  
Il suo abito nuziale, di un virginale bianco come vuole la tradizione – ma bianco non troppo bianco, più bianco panna, perché altrimenti acceca e basta e non è quello di non farsi vedere il suo scopo ultimo. Ha ricamato personalmente tutti i particolari, tra giacca, pantaloni, camicia e il mantello che andrà a sostituire la mancanza di velo sul suo volto.  
Lo ha potuto mettere lì poiché Kuro non è più nei paraggi e non può ammirarlo prima del tempo, rovinando l’effetto sorpresa e tutto ciò che di sentimentale e romantico ci è collegato. Così come lui non ha visto il vestito del futuro consorte, altrettanto fatto a mano e altrettanto tenuto nascosto dal suo sarto.  
Lo hanno definito un altro pegno d’amore reciproco, nel momento della proposta di Kuro.  
Reagisce con un moto di puro rifiuto, spegnendo immediatamente la luce e rifugiandosi sotto le coperte, caso mai siano in grado di difenderlo da tutto quello che lo circonda. Gnaula e fa diversi versi, maledicendo ancora una volta metà del mondo e oltre, specialmente la perfezione dell’abito che è così bello e così irresistibile da avergli fatto aumentare il senso di colpa.  
Rotola e si avvolge tra le coperte, in questo strano moto di allontanamento figurato e fisico. Si ferma sul pelo appena prima del vuoto, oltre il bordo del materasso, e lì pensa.  
Pensa a Kuro, più che altro, e a quelle poche ore che passerà prima di essere costretto ad alzarsi e a prepararsi per andare dove si svolgerà la cerimonia nuziale. Insonne, come lui, perché dopo aver litigato nessuno dei due normalmente riesce a dormire – mancanza di serenità, nessun modo di recuperare la tranquillità necessaria.  
Non pensa a lui a quel modo in cui gli amanti stupidi si annullano, dimenticando se stessi per qualcosa che loro definiscono amore ma che in realtà dell’amore non ha compreso nulla. Perché l’amore è un insieme, non un solo io che viene esaltato da un altro io.  
Pensa al significato delle sue parole e alla gentilezza intrinseca, pensa all’affetto che Kuro prova per lui e a tutte quelle belle cose che può comprendere solo in un secondo momento, quando i suoi sentimenti sono più calmi e raffreddati dalla lucidità. Kuro non dice mai niente che non abbia una finalità precisa: non c’è cattiveria né malizia, soltanto un’inquietudine sincera.  
E tutta, tutta rivolta a lui.  
Shu non è così insensibile da non capire cosa ha tentato di dirgli, poco prima. E potrebbe condividere anche il messaggio di base, da un certo punto di vista, se il destinatario di tale umano progettare non fosse proprio Eichi Tenshouin.  
Questo è il problema.  
Non riesce a far finta che la sua sola esistenza non gli procura un certo fastidio – più per associazione mentale automatica che per altro, in realtà, perché certi traumi è riuscito a elaborarli nel tempo e quello che gli è rimasto addosso è un’irritazione sì cocente e l’orgoglio ferito, ma meno della metà del dolore che prima provava. È semplicemente passato tanto tempo, molte cose sono cambiate e lui non è più lo stesso, così come non è più lo stesso il modo con cui prende le cose.  
Recepisce sempre il dolore altrui, e sa meglio come reagirvi. È persino riuscito a riallacciare i rapporti con Nito e a chiedergli sinceramente scusa: perché prova così tanto disprezzo per qualcosa che non c’è più, nonostante non sia molto peggiore di quello che lui stesso ha commesso?  
La sconfitta brucia, il ricordo di un dolore reale anche.  
Ma nella morte non c’è la minima possibilità di cambiamento o di riscatto.  
Allora Shu si alza, liberandosi dalle lenzuola e dalle coperte in cui si è arrotolato – cade anche a terra dolorosamente nel farlo, perché non ha molto calcolato le distanze e la propria forza, ma per fortuna l’altezza esigua del letto gli impedisce di farsi davvero male.  
Accende di nuovo la luce e si avvicina al proprio abito.  
Bello, bellissimo. Ricamato di colore oro, bottoni neri e un paio di spille che sembrano ricoperte di smalto; camicia, ovviamente, il cui collo alto è legato con un fiocco discreto per quanto presente.  
Vi passa una mano sopra, per sentire la consistenza del tessuto con cui si è quasi distrutto le delicate dita.  
È reale, è tutto così tanto reale: il suo amore per Kuro, la realtà che li unirà presto, la risoluzione di essere un uomo migliore per affiancare suo marito per tutto il futuro che verrà.  
Allora decide che è proprio il caso di sopportare l’abbandono di tutto quel peso chiamato risentimento.


	2. *2*

   
Tetora Nagumo comincia ad avere seri sospetti riguardo il fine ultimo del favore che Shu gli ha chiesto così calorosamente al telefono, disperato, poche ore prima, quando con la propria vettura – una limousine lunga e nerissima affittata per l’occasione speciale – entra nel parcheggio di un ospedale piuttosto famoso e rinomato.  
Deve ammettere che Shu è sempre stato fin troppo particolare ai suoi occhi, per usare un termine simpatico, ma tutto si poteva aspettare tranne che proprio quello. Anche perché, a quanto gli risulta, nessuno degli invitati al matrimonio era stato di recente ricoverato in quei lidi.  
Quando apre lo sportello della vettura, con fare da vero galantuomo, non si risparmia quella sola domanda impertinente.  
-Non faremo tardi per la cerimonia, Itsuki- san?  
Shu esce dalla limousine con una grazia principesca, quasi che il mondo, quel giorno, stia esaltando unicamente la sua persona, e lui ne sia fin troppo consapevole. Quindi, come al solito, pronuncia un’ovvietà alla stregua della più grande verità assoluta.  
-Nessuno si sposa finché io non sarò presente.  
E poi lo guarda male, perché neppure il testimone del suo futuro sposo può permettersi di dubitare così di lui – e men che mai esplicitare ad alta voce i propri dubbi riguardo la mancanza di perfezione nel suo programma.  
-Comunque, ho calcolato i tempi al millisecondo. Non faremo tardi, a meno che tu non intenda rivolgermi altre domande sciocche.  
Tetora abbassa il capo d’istinto, per chiedere scusa: anche volendo, non intende proprio indispettire di più lo sposo, senza contare che conosce bene le conseguenze della sua irritazione.  
Così, vestiti e preparati già per la cerimonia, uno in abito bianco panna e l’altro di un nero senza anima, si incamminano assieme verso l’ingresso della grande struttura; il mantello, staccabile dal resto del completo, rimane in una borsa di plastica nella vettura, in modo che non si possa sporcare neanche un poco.  
Eppure, per quanto il piano malvagio di Shu sia perfetto, non c’è persona che non si giri al suo passaggio, o che non fermi la carrozzina per fissarlo mentre marcia sicuro verso la propria meta. Lui ne è inconsapevole, più che altro per la consueta e ferma indifferenza che elargisce verso il popolino qualunque, ma Tetora vede qualsiasi cosa sfugga a lui, compresa la vecchina che sorride compiaciuta per diversi secondi.  
Non osa dire nulla, neppure di fronte all’espressione sbalordita della signorina del centro informazioni, alla quale Shu chiede dove possa trovare Eichi Tenshouin. È orario di visita, quindi non c’è bisogno di un preciso permesso per incontrare i pazienti.  
Sfortuna vuole che il reparto che ospita quel malato che a loro tanto interessa sia ben lontano dall’ingresso, e che quindi la coppia debba camminare per lunghi corridoi e prendere ben due ascensori prima di giungere a destinazione – nessuno fa domande, almeno, perché sono tutti troppo impegnati a guardare la piuma selvaggia e larghissima appesa al cappello a cilindro sopra il capo di Shu, e ne rimangono così incantati che tutto il resto del mondo scompare.  
Arrivano con dieci minuti di ritardo sulla tabella di marcia: questo indispettisce Shu di molto.  
Stanza 56/71B, lato destro. Quando i due sono sulla porta, esce un’infermiera in camice bianchissimo, che non alza neppure lo sguardo su di loro ma diligente spinge il carrello con tutte le siringhe, le fiale e i flaconi vari da disperdere per i pazienti del piano, come vuole la normale routine di quell’ora. Così, la porta rimane aperta, e loro possono ammirare ciò che è dentro la stanza ancora prima di entrarci davvero.  
Un unico letto non troppo lontano dalla finestra ampia e aperta, circondato da comodino e un palo dove appendere flebo e altre cose; una struttura complessa per regolare altezza e inclinazione delle varie parti, più una piccola sedia a rotelle appoggiata di lato, nera e semplice, per ogni necessità di moto improvviso.  
Eichi è disteso tra le lenzuola, con il viso rivolto dall’altra parte rispetto all’entrata della stanza. Non registra il rumore dei loro passi – o meglio, non vi reagisce, pensando invece che siano quelli dell’infermiera che ha dimenticato qualcosa. Quando però si accorge che le persone sono due, e che sono ai piedi del suo letto, impiega qualche secondo a realizzare di chi si tratti: è così meravigliato che strabuzza gli occhi, incredulo.  
Ma parla solo quando è sicuro delle proprie parole, per quanto la sua voce sia evidentemente affaticata.  
-Questa visita particolare denota che per me è arrivato il giorno del giudizio?  
Lui sorride, non si sa bene per quale ragione ma sorride, molto cordiale. Shu no, affatto, e Tetora è più preoccupato per questo che per tutto il resto della situazione: ha cominciato a sentire l’ansia nel momento peggiore possibile.  
Shu si schiarisce la propria, di voce, e con il suo solito fare drammatico pronuncia chiaro il nome del proprio interlocutore.  
-Eichi Tenshouin.  
Interlocutore che non si risparmia dal rispondergli, scimmiottandone serietà e modi, nonché procedure.  
-Shu Itsuki.  
Shu non viene neanche toccato dalla sua ironia, o non si lascia toccare apposta da quella sottile provocazione di gentilezza falsa, e continua in uno scambio di battute quasi surreale, dove la sua strada viene battuta con insistenza, senza badare ad altro.  
Gli è difficile simulare cortesia umana, anche se finge piuttosto bene.  
-Ho saputo del tuo stato di salute dal mio dolce amico Wataru.  
-Oh, non dovevi disturbarti a farmi visita, Itsuki-kun. Specialmente conciato in questo modo.  
-Sono venuto ad annunciarti che tu oggi hai un impegno. Da questo momento fino a sera.  
-Ah, non mi risultava, sempre ammesso che giacere inerme su questo letto non sia un impegno effettivo.  
-Verrai al matrimonio mio e di Kiryuu.  
Un attimo, e per la terza volta nel giro di pochissimi minuti la sorpresa si dipinge sul volto di Eichi. Quando lo ha visto entrare, quando lo ha sentito parlare senza alcuna minaccia di morte esplicita, e ora questo.  
Addirittura.  
Gli scappa un verso di pura gioia, sotto quelle guance rosse dalla contentezza.  
-Oh, è così?  
Shu è trionfante, anche se non capisce che Eichi non ha propriamente accettato di assecondarlo per le sue grandi dote oratorie o per la convinzione con cui ha esplicitato per l’ennesima volta la poca sanità mentale di cui è dotato.  
Più che altro, è per quella naturale propensione a trovare troppo soffocanti gli spazi chiusi, nonché nauseabondo l’odore del disinfettante – e quel posto ne è intriso, per ovvie ragioni.  
Eichi non potrebbe essere più raggiante di così. Sono anni che progetta una fuga mirabolante: aveva bisogno soltanto di due pazzi al seguito.  
-Beh, allora accetto molto volentieri l’invito, Itsuki-kun.  
Qualcosa afferra, però, Shu per il braccio, e trascina l’uomo in un angolo dove spera di non essere sentito, nei sussurri che pronuncia.  
Shu guarda malissimo Tetora, di più per quello che sta tentando di fare al proprio vestito che per quel commento assolutamente inutile – e sì, ignora molto tranquillamente la tensione dipinta sul suo volto, come se non esistesse.  
-Itsuki-san, non credo che sia una buona idea.  
-Non credo di averti interpellato.  
Tetora ingoia diverse parole inopportune: ha imparato che con Shu la forma vale quasi più della sostanza, e quindi quando formula un pensiero coerente, è così educato e pomposo da fare una certa impressione.  
Il succo del discorso comunque non cambia.  
-Mi permetto l’ardire di farti notare che non è una buona idea.  
E ancora prima che Shu possa mostrare apprezzamenti per l’eleganza delle sue parole, sullo sfondo Eichi si strappa la farfalla della flebo con davvero poca grazia e lascia penzolare il tubo ormai inutile dal piccolo braccio di metallo dove il sacchetto pieno di liquido è appeso.  
Tetora lo guarda perplesso, e lui gli sorride cordialissimo.  
-Ho un po’ di difficoltà nell’alzarmi. Potreste aiutarmi, per favore?  
Shu non si sposta, aspetta tranquillo che sia l’altro a rispondere alla richiesta fatta.  
Non può certo rovinarsi il vestito. O permettere che si stropicci più di quello che già è.  
Tetora capisce cosa deve fare anche senza che glielo si dica a parole – ed esegue per puro istinto, perché tra la propria morale e la paura di una qualche ritorsione da parte di Shu è ben più forte questa. Quando si avvicina al letto, Eichi ha già scansato le coperte ed è pronto a salire sulla carrozzina.  
-Quella roba non ti serve?  
-Le infermiere credono che facendomi dormire il dolore passi da solo. Ho riposato abbastanza però per riuscire a stare sveglio almeno tre giorni di seguito, quindi non c’è problema.  
Con un po’ di peripezie, Eichi riesce a raggiungere il sellino della sedia a rotelle, e a prendere una copertina spessa per coprirsi le gambe lasciate nude dal pigiama corto.  
-Spero ci sia anche una grande torta al tuo banchetto.  
-Cinque piani di torta, Tenshouin.  
-Magnifico.  
Sempre più raggiante. Non sembra neanche che debba morire da un momento all’altro. Chiede di essere diretto all’armadietto dei suoi effetti personali e, una volta raggiunto, ravana nella propria valigia fino a che non trova una bustina contenente una serie di piccole chip card dall’aspetto molto truffaldino. Poi è davvero pronto.  
Shu non comprende come una persona, in una condizione normale, richiederebbe quantomeno una spiegazione, una motivazione per acconsentire a tutto quello, e dovrebbe almeno insospettirsi della totale mancanza di resistenza. L’unico suo pensiero è il ritardo, in questo momento, e il fatto che ha lasciato il telefono cellulare in macchina e non può tenersi in contatto con Mika circa gli sviluppi della preparazione materiale della cerimonia. Quindi, è ovvio che non pensi a dettagli insignificanti come la volontà di Eichi.  
Ma Tetora ha ancora qualche dubbio morale, proprio mentre si accinge a spingere la carrozzina con il loro rapito.  
-Itsuki-san, io continuo a credere che non sia una buona idea.  
-Nagumo, stai ostacolando l’operazione.  
Shu vorrebbe davvero uscire da quella stanza – magari prima che qualcuno arrivi e chieda cosa stia succedendo, perché il signor Tenshouin non dovrebbe lasciare il proprio letto a pochi giorni dall’operazione – e dirigersi verso la macchina parcheggiata, per questo motivo lo guarda male come suo solito. Forse vagamente scocciato.  
Tetora però, prima di consegnarsi al lato malavitoso di sé, vorrebbe almeno sapere se il proprio accompagnatore è semplicemente pazzo, come pensa che sia, oppure c’è un barlume di razionale consapevolezza.  
-Questa persona non dovrebbe lasciare l’ospedale. Ne sei consapevole?  
Con il manubrio tra le mani, scuote tutta la carrozzina, perché sia evidente di cosa stia in effetti parlando, e di conseguenza anche Eichi, che giusto giusto gli fa notare di non gradire molto il trattamento.  
Ma Shu è irremovibile, e lo mette in chiaro una volta per tutte.  
-Tenshouin mi occorre, è assolutamente fondamentale che ci sia alla cerimonia.  
-Per quale assurdo motivo?  
-È la mia prova d’amore.  
Tetora decide di guardarlo sconvolto, e incredulo. Gli crede, è questa la sua condanna: con il tempo, e con gli anni, Shu è riuscito a raggiungere quello stadio naturale delle cose in cui difficilmente dice ciò che non pensa, anche se molto spesso lo fa in modo contorto e molto fantasioso, più verso la metafora che una vera e propria comunicazione diretta.  
Eichi tenta di spezzare il suo gelo con un’osservazione fuori luogo.  
-Non credo di capire cosa stia accadendo, ma sono d’accordo.  
Tetora scuote la testa, e questa volta si rivolge soltanto a Eichi – forse, pensa di trovare in lui un barlume di sanità mentale, perché teme davvero di essere in minoranza, data la situazione.  
-Tenshouin-san, non ci si metta anche lei.  
-Le fughe dall’ospedale mi sono sempre piaciute un sacco.  
-Perché, ne ha già fatta una?  
-Un paio, ma molto tempo fa. Poi Keito è diventato più restrittivo nel sorvegliarmi.  
-E ora lui dove si trova?  
-Ah, penso stia partecipando al tuo matrimonio, come ospite di Kiryuu-kun.  
L’uomo si era anche molto scusato dell’impossibilità di andare a trovarlo anche quella mattina, come ogni mattina da due settimane e mezzo a quella parte, ma Eichi gli ha fatto notare come ci si sposi una volta sola nella vita, si spera, e quindi perdere una festa del genere del proprio amico non gli sembrava proprio il caso, anzi.  
Ma il cerchio si chiude lì. Con Tetora abbastanza sconfitto, che china il capo di fronte al sorriso trionfante di Shu.  
Lo sposo, ancora vestito di un bianco panna incredibilmente pulito, commenta qualcosa a riguardo i dodici minuti di ritardo che stanno accumulando, sostenuto dal malato di turno che ritiene che sia una cosa inammissibile e qualcuno debba porvi rimedio il più presto possibile.  
Ci sono i pazzi per vocazione, e i pazzi consapevoli.  
Tetora non appartiene a nessuna di queste due categorie, però.  
-Itsuki-san. Tu sei assolutamente sicuro che questo sia estremamente necessario? Perché penso che stiamo per violare la legge.  
È serio, molto, e risulta incredibile dal momento che si immerge in quella follia non ancora compiuta. Persino Eichi sembra un attimo tentennare, per poi pensare che in realtà, a conti fatti, lui è solo la vittima, quindi può anche non sentirsi troppo in colpa.  
Shu si avvicina al proprio compagno di avventura, abbastanza vicino perché lo guardi negli occhi senza problemi.  
È bellissimo: ha passato mezz’ora a truccarsi, e altrettanto a pettinarsi; ha un profumo persistente e sicuro, ma non invasivo. Di certo, ha fatto di tutto per essere il meglio del meglio che poteva pretendere da sé, e notarlo con questa dovizia di particolari solo in questo momento lo mette ancora più a disagio.  
Ma Shu rivolge a lui quella sicurezza e quella passione che tanto hanno fatto innamorare il suo ex. E che tanto è il motivo per cui Kuro è, appunto, ex.  
-Ti ho chiamato perché mi fido del giudizio di Kuro. E so che lui si fida di uomini capaci di credere nel cuore della gente. Quindi sono anche sicuro che tu possa credere alle mie parole.  
Per un attimo dimenticano la fretta, per un attimo dimenticano la buona creanza. Tetora ascolta e assorbe le sue parole, le fa proprie, ne è ispirato.  
Ne ricerca conferma nella causa giusta, soltanto perché così può conservare nel cuore la più illustre delle verità, e Shu non si risparmia dal donargliela.  
-Kuro-san ne sarà felice?  
-Sì, io credo di sì.  
Eichi sorride, batte le mani e li riporta alla realtà: sarebbe il caso di muoversi. Davvero.  
   
   
È evidente come Eichi abbia passato le sue lunghe giornate di noia a fantasticare su una possibile fuga dall’ospedale, altrimenti non saprebbe elargire tutti i particolari necessari perché non vengano fermati appena fuori dalla sua stanza.  
Chiede, come prima cosa, a Shu i dettagli del suo piano, e appena quello inizia a parlare lui lo zittisce e gli propone qualcosa di più concreto che non un “ti prendo e ti porto fuori”. C’è sorveglianza di ogni tipo, per quanto il perimetro non sia visionato da telecamere, e non è proprio pensabile lasciare quel luogo con una carrozzina senza che qualcuno chieda ragione, motivo, identità del malato e una lunga serie di dettagli che fermerebbe i due loschi figuri assieme al malato sulla strada per la libertà.  
Non si fanno queste cose, signor Shu Itsuki-kun. Si dovrebbe pensare cinque secondi in più prima di pretendere di rapire qualcuno. Specialmente con un abito del genere addosso.  
Per qualche secondo, è ben chiaro come Shu stia soltanto reprimendo la tentazione di prenderlo di peso e buttarlo fuori dalla finestra: si era dimenticato di quanto poco lo sopportasse, e non tanto per le sue parole – allo scherno si è abituato negli anni, non si interessa poi più tanto del parere delle persone che lui ritiene inferiori – quanto per la sua presenza fisica, per la sua essenza, per la sua esistenza stessa. Conta fino a cinque e si ricorda che sta morendo, e che quindi magari è il caso che gli faccia far qualcosa che gli piace, in punto di morte.  
Si sente così tanto magnanimo che si commuove da solo, quasi.  
Docile, un po’ troppo, gli permette di andare avanti con l’esposizione del proprio piano, al ché Eichi sbrilluccica nello sorridere e definisce il punto focale della strategia da mettere in atto.  
Non potendo uscire da quel posto con la limuosine con cui sono entrati i due uomini, lo dovranno fare con un altro mezzo, preso in prestito per l’occorrenza al personale ospedaliero.  
Vale a dire, insomma, un’ambulanza.  
Prima ancora che qualcuno gli chieda chi e come, Eichi ha già designato Tetora come l’esecutore materiale ultimo della losca evasione, e gli ha chiesto di prendere il cruciverba e la penna che sono sul suo comodino, mai aperti in anni e anni di frequentazione dell’ospedale, così da potergli disegnare accuratamente la mappa del pronto soccorso.  
Ha percorso quelle stanze e quei corridoio una quantità di volte innominabile, e soltanto la metà di quelle era privo di sensi, ben saldo su un lettino bianco: per loro fortuna, è dotato di una memoria fotografica piuttosto buona, nonché di un buon senso degli spazi e della profondità.  
Così spiega dove è l’ufficio del custode, dove si passa per fare il normale check-in, dove non deve farsi assolutamente vedere perché altrimenti lo beccano e lo fermano lì sul posto. E magari sarebbe il caso che si cambi d’abito perché è davvero troppo vistoso, in fondo a destra c’è lo spogliatoio degli infermieri, questa non è l’ora del cambio quindi non dovrebbe esserci nessuno.  
Infine, il parcheggio delle ambulanze, bello ampio.  
Quando Eichi e Shu alzano i loro sguardi assorti dal disegno, notano una certa espressione di terrore sul viso del terzo uomo, che sembra aver preso piena consapevolezza di ciò che si accinge a compiere.  
E il malato ha un modo tutto suo per fargli coraggio, appoggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.  
-Stai tranquillo. Nessuno ha mai rubato un’ambulanza, non se lo aspettano.  
Aggiunge subito che ha cinque minuti per abbandonare quel piano, prima che l’infermiera lo possa vedere.  
Così, mentre Tetora si accinge a eseguire il perfetto lavoro di un vero eroe coraggioso e senza paura, Eichi rivela a Shu il suo ruolo fondamentale da quel momento in avanti.  
Spingere la carrozzina e farsi vedere da tutti.  
   
   
La ruota scricchiola un poco, sotto il suo peso – c’è quella leggera pendenza verso sinistra che altera il procedere in linea retta, e obbliga Shu a uno sforzo maggiore del previsto.  
-Continuo ad avere dubbi circa l’efficacia di questo piano.  
È la terza volta che lo dice, perché non pare contento di averlo già fatto. Eichi, da canto suo, saluta proprio quella vecchietta sbigottita seduta sulla panchina assieme al marito tutto fasciato e ingessato, che sta guardando il suo accompagnatore come se stesse vedendo, davvero, qualcuno pronto ad andare all’altare. Rossa d’emozione uguale.  
E l’uomo è incredibilmente tranquillo.  
-Shu Itsuki-kun, ma non vedi? Sta già funzionando.  
Si rimette composto, con la schiena ben distesa contro lo schienale della carrozzina; porta leggermente la testa indietro, in modo da poterlo guardare in viso mentre gli rivolge il più tenero e audace dei propri sorrisi.  
-Tutti notano te, e ne sono così intenti che ignorano me.  
L’acciottolato bianco del sentiero del piccolo giardino interno dell’ospedale rallenta ancora di un poco l’andatura della carrozzella e dell’uomo che la spinge, che se non fosse così tanto perplesso dall’effettiva efficacia di quell’assurda strategia non si degnerebbe di guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di conferma nell’attenzione e negli sguardi della gente.  
Fiori ed erba ovunque, assieme agli ospiti, anziani o meno, ricoverati in quelle mura bianche.  
-Non è logico.  
-Lo so, Itsuki-kun. Non è logico affatto. Ma finché funziona, noi continueremo così.  
Arrivano a quella che sembra una sorta di spiazzo ampio di verde variopinto e una larga fontana rotonda con una bella statua in mezzo, di putti e satiri che giocano a spruzzarsi addosso. Eichi sospira e inala felicemente l’aria fresca piena di umidità di quella piccola zona, gonfiando il petto quasi non gli sia in effetti permesso di uscire dalla propria stanza neanche sotto minaccia di morte. A conti fatti, rientra a tutti gli effetti sotto i parametri che Shu possiede di “malato molto terminale”. Ma lui, Shu Itsuki, non rinuncia alla propria espressione scocciata, neppure di fronte al sorriso di lui così tanto tranquillo.  
Lo indispone tantissimo: il fatto che tutto stia andando come Tenshouin ha previsto e predetto. Persino un paio di infermiere, tunica bianca e scarpe comode ai piedi, non fanno altro che salutare il loro paziente per poi continuare a spingere le proprie carrozzelle, chiacchierando amabilmente con vecchietti mezzi addormentati che proprio non sembrano avere né la forza né lo spirito di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
Shu pensa al ritardo, pensa alle proprie scarpe che si stanno sporcando, pensa ai guanti candidi macchiati del nero del manubrio di quello stupido aggeggio, pensa un po’ troppo e non si accorge della rabbia con cui sta camminando – lo deve frenare amabilmente Eichi, preoccupato della vicinanza eccessiva del bordo di marmo e dell’acqua cristallina.  
-Non andare troppo veloce, però. Qualcuno potrebbe chiedersi come mai hai così fretta di spingere la carrozzina di un povero malato. Oppure se hai intenzione di buttarlo direttamente nella fontana.  
Shu vorrebbe rispondergli che è molto tentato, ma sa che farebbe il suo gioco. Quindi, pieno di nobiltà e pietà per quell’essere che non potrà più dispensare cattiverie al prossimo in un futuro non troppo lontano, calma il proprio spirito e procede in avanti, finché non è Eichi stesso a fargli cambiare direzione, indicando un viottolo quasi deserto che si allunga a destra.  
-Di qui.  
Una farfalla, sbucata dal nulla, interrompe per mezzo secondo la passeggiata: la traiettoria del suo volo si avvicina troppo al volto di Shu, che sorpreso rallenta ancora di più e la segue finché non sparisce di nuovo in mezzo ai cespugli.  
Vede fiori, di quel colore dalla stessa gamma di gradazione del bouquet che dovrebbe tirare entro poche ore. E non pensa più al tempo, per qualche istante, non pensa all’ansia che prova per quel durante, perché il significato ultimo che viene accompagnato da quel gesto lo riempie di tenerezza. Per lo sposo e per il suo amore.  
Rosa, perché Kuro Kiryuu è sempre stato dolce.  
Eichi non interrompe la sua contemplazione; riprende a parlare solo quando sente la medesima energia di prima nel venire spinto.   
-Sono molto sorpreso, comunque. Non mi aspettavo un simile risvolto.  
Con animo più tranquillo, Shu è in grado di rispondergli – e di sfoderare, anche in quell’occasione, quella punta di rivalità e di acredine che per lui ha provato per tantissimo tempo. Non c’è pietà che tenga, in quelle occasioni.  
-Lo straordinario fa parte della vita degli uomini superiori, Tenshouin.  
Eichi sogghigna un po’, con la mano portata al proprio viso a coprire un pezzo di bocca. Riconosce la matrice di una tale boria: quel tipo di genio è stato quel qualcosa che ha invidiato tantissimo, e la cui gelosia lo ha fatto muovere a determinate azioni.  
-Mi sembra di parlare con Wataru.  
Ma sono entrambi uomini adulti, ormai. Ciò che rimane del passato non è catalogabile come vago ricordo, o come sensazione sfuggevole. Rimane nella classificazione quadrata di un passato a cui ci si lega con più nostalgia che altro, e uno strano sentimento di compassione.  
Eichi guarda avanti, anche quando la carrozzina supera un grosso sasso e la sua ruota sinistra si alza di qualche centimetro di troppo.  
-È stato lui a dirti dove mi trovavo, vero?  
-Non fa altro che parlare di te. Fa impressione vedere quanto sia preso dalla tua persona.  
-Gli uomini superiori hanno un modo molto particolare di mostrare i loro sentimenti.  
Shu è colpito da questa risposta, e la sincerità di sentimenti che ha raggiunto negli ultimi anni, ancora più di prima, gli impedisce di nasconderlo bene – specialmente quando Eichi si sporge ancora all’indietro, e guarda direttamente il suo viso.  
Sembra proprio che quel dannato sorriso non gli si schiodi dalla faccia.  
-Anche tu lo hai sempre avuto.  
La sottile boria innata che accompagna quell’insinuazione di comprensione lo indispone oltremodo.  
E non gli fa notare quanto, in molti atteggiamenti e modi di porsi, siano così simili; anche se forse, è semplice istinto di sopravvivenza di una persona già abbastanza traumatizzata dalla vita.  
-Non credo che tu mi conosca abbastanza bene da permetterti di dirlo.  
-Hai ragione, ho potuto solo intuire chi fossi, in quei pochi anni che siamo stati vicini.  
Il suo sguardo si fa malinconico, a toccare dolcemente quel suo passato, tralasciando giudizi inutili e recriminazioni fuori luogo. Nessuno di loro ha ancora dimenticato, pur nella vita che scorre inesorabile.  
Il suo collo comincia a dolergli, tra le altre cose, e lui è costretto a tornare a guardare davanti a sé, prima di sospirare quasi affranto.  
-Spero tu sia cambiato, rispetto a quello che eri.  
Shu è ancora più stizzito – fa persino un verso strano prima di distanziarsi ideologicamente e moralmente dall’altro uomo.  
-Non sono cambiato affatto. Rimango sempre io.  
Eichi è contento, lo si può notare dalla spigliatezza gioiosa con cui incalza il suo interlocutore, e affabilmente lo provoca e un po’ lo schernisce.  
-Dici? Eppure non sono ancora finito nella fontana.  
-Se ci tieni così tanto, posso rimediare.  
-Sei veramente uno spasso, Itsuki-kun. Tu e la tua vivacità così esuberante!  
Shu si trattiene dal rispondere, questa volta per coscienza. Non gli pare così brutto provare pietà per lui, e avvalersi di questa scusa per essere un poco più buono d’animo nei confronti dell’umanità, anche se l’istinto di farlo rotolare per terra è così forte che a stento di frena.  
Si concentra su quello che accadrà: la cerimonia, il bacio con Kuro, il suo mantello meraviglioso, il ritardo terribile che sta avendo e di cui non ha fatto rapporto a Mika, Mika che di sicuro starà impazzendo d’ansia e-  
Si ferma. Prima di impazzire e mettere le mani al collo di Eichi, che intanto alza il braccio destro, tranquillissimo.  
-Di qui, ora.  
L’apparizione di un vecchio – che si dev’essere perso sicuramente, per quanto sbigottito li guarda, metro dopo metro. Per fortuna, poi un insetto lo distrae, e loro possono proseguire.  
L’ospedale ora è piuttosto lontano, anche se incombe intimidatorio per tutta la sua altezza, dal suolo fino quasi al cielo. Da quella distanza, sembra quasi minaccioso, e Shu prova una sensazione di disagio immenso nel scorgerlo con la coda dell’occhio, quando prosegue di lato e gli mostra il fianco; ma mai un senso di colpa per star rapendo Eichi, assolutamente, perché quello rientra ancora nel suo tentativo di riequilibrare il mondo.  
Anche se Eichi insiste a voler comunicare con lui: pare proprio che non resista ad avere rumore di voce umana attorno.  
-Già il fatto che non usi più la tua bambola per parlare denota un cambiamento. Eri veramente inquietante, con quella cosa in mano. E a tratti anche patetico.  
Shu scatta, senza pensare che magari quella è una provocazione fatta apposta. Magari. E forse anche rispondergli di cuore, senza pensare troppo, è proprio ciò che Eichi desidera.  
Ha ancora quel desiderio irrisolto di analizzare l’animo umano.  
-Non ti permetto di parlare così di Mademoiselle.  
-La ritieni ancora una persona? Un essere vivente dotato di coscienza propria?  
-Certi oggetti hanno significati talmente grandi da eguagliare la dignità umana. Ma quelli come te, questo non lo possono capire.  
S’è messo persino in posa, con il mento in alto, per pronunciare quelle parole. Il silenzio seguente che ottiene lo denotano come vincitore dello scambio di sentenze, almeno per quanto lo riguarda, e il suo petto si gonfia come quello di un gallo vincitore in un recinto di sole galline.  
Si sente bello, si sente perfetto, si sente incredibile.  
Il sorriso di Eichi un po’ lo smonta, perché è così sinceramente gentile che rende molto bene l’inutilità di certi suoi sentimenti.  
-Buona risposta, Itsuki-kun. Non abbassare mai la testa. E non rinnegare il tuo passato.  
Non lo farebbe mai, per quanto abbia capito quanto e in che misura ci siano stati degli errori, nella sua condotta e in certe sue azioni. Non gli risponde, però, e continua a spingere la carrozzina in avanti, pieno di pensieri strani circa un senso inaspettato di gratitudine e una gioia che non sa bene definire.  
Non c’è proprio nessuno, in quella zona. Sono finite persino le aiuole verdi e colorate, che hanno lasciato spazio al muretto di recinzione e la grata alta di ferro, con quelle punte acuminate che davvero, sembrano un po’ quelle di un carcere per Shu. E vorrebbe domandarsi il perché, se non fosse quantomeno inopportuno.  
Eichi lo ferma nei pressi di un’entrata larga, che dà a un parcheggio secondario e quasi vuoto, sollevando veloce il proprio braccio.  
-Oh, siamo arrivati.  
-Qui non c’è nessuno.  
-Nagumo-kun deve aver avuto un piccolo rallentamento. Stai tranquillo, è tutto nella norma.  
La tensione nella voce di Shu ora è più che palpabile, e pare che Eichi la stia bellamente ignorando. A Shu non piace essere ignorato, né che si prenda sottogamba la sua preoccupazione. Per questo motivo, sottolinea una cosa importante, come se già prima non l’avesse fatto abbastanza – ma Eichi è pronto a rispondergli, non si lascia cogliere impreparato.  
-Siamo in ritardo di ventitré minuti.  
-Oh cielo, la cerimonia è già iniziata?  
-Nessuno inizia niente finché non arrivo io.  
-Beh. È logico. Sei la sposa.  
-Lo sposo.  
-Lo sposo vestito di bianco.  
Eichi sorride, preparando una domanda impertinente a cui ha pensato nell’esatto momento in cui l’ha visto arrivare così tanto pomposo nella sua stanza.  
-Hai scelto questo colore perché sei vergine, Itsuki-kun?  
E data la reazione, esagerata e rossa per tutta l’estensione della pelle esposta del viso, Eichi ha già la sua risposta ancora prima che Shu gli strilli addosso con tutta la propria forza.  
Lui non può capire il significato, il simbolo, la più alta delle prove di fedeltà, e pure un certo disinteresse per quella materia organica e fisica di cui se ne fa quasi poco, in realtà. Caste coccole serali a parte.  
-Non sono affari tuoi, Tenshouin!  
-Non alzare troppo la voce, potrebbero sentirti.  
Non è vero, non potrebbe sentirli nessuno a quella distanza – forse qualcuno del pronto soccorso, al di là del parcheggio e oltre un’altra struttura satellite – ma il solo fatto che glielo abbia detto, censura d’istinto Shu, che piuttosto chiude le labbra e gli ringhia a quella maniera, come un gattino particolarmente isterico e impotente. Vorrebbe dargli torto, vorrebbe davvero continuare a blaterare cose insensate circa il proprio diritto di vestirsi bene e a modo, parlando per ore e ore della fatica spesa a orlare ogni singolo centimetro del bordo di quell’affare.  
Per fortuna arriva una folata di vento a rubargli il cappello e quindi l’attenzione, altrimenti avrebbe fatto girare la carrozzina e sarebbe davvero partito per la fontana, senza l’intenzione di tornare in tempo. Uno spreco di minuti e pazienza, in effetti.  
Quindi, giusto per non guardare più né lui né il suo maledettissimo sorriso, comincia a fissare l’orizzonte e a contare i secondi. A centouno smette perché rischia davvero di accrescere la voglia di porre fine alle pene del suo accompagnatore, proprio quando da una strada laterale arriva, lentamente, un’ambulanza cubica e di color bianchissimo.  
-Oh, dovrebbe essere lui.  
E in effetti si ferma a pochi metri da loro, proprio davanti all’apertura del parcheggio. Ancora prima che Shu ritorni a prendere il manubrio della carrozzella, una voce piuttosto disperata li raggiunge da dentro, oltre il finestrino abbassato.  
-Salite dietro, presto!  
Nagumo Tetora veste di una strana divisa color celeste, ha i capelli tutti spettinati sotto il casco bianco, e il cartellino con un nome falso che Eichi gli ha fornito all’inizio dell’operazione ancora appeso al petto. Oltre che un senso di vergogna altissimo e piuttosto palese dipinto sul volto.  
Ha sicuramente una bella storia da raccontare, quando sarà il momento.  
Lancia le chiavi del retro a Shu, che per fortuna ha una buona presa e dei buoni riflessi. Eichi riesce persino a fare un commento poco appropriato, prima di venir spinto via.  
-Ti sta bene la divisa da infermiere, Nagumo-kun.  
Non l’ha ovviamente visto bene, essendo in una posizione da cui sarebbe impossibile, ma lo dice con così tanta convinzione che Tetora ci crede pure, e per questo alza la voce.  
-Presto!  
   
   
Mika ha questa speranza che, guardando il display del proprio telefono cellulare ogni cinque secondi circa, questo magicamente gli annunci che lo sposo di cui sta attendendo notizia in effetti gli abbia mandato aggiornamenti circa la propria posizione e che quel ritardo di ben due minuti e tredici secondi sia tutto calcolato per creare suspance tra gli invitati e chi l’altare l’ha già raggiunto.  
Quel silenzio gli fa pensare alle peggiori cose – e già lui non parte con previsioni proprio rosee, di solito, solo che lasciato a se stesso è in grado di toccare più punti di non ritorno nella paranoia che pare quasi ammirevole. Anche perché passare dalla psicosi di un messaggio ogni cinque minuti al silenzio più tombale non è qualcosa che ha previsto, quella mattina.  
E per questo si è convinto che sia successo qualcosa di terribile a Shu. Contempla davvero l’idea di dirlo a Kuro, ma l’attimo in cui ha dato l’ordine al suo piede di muoversi verso di lui, qualche passo per raggiungerlo dal lato del palco rialzato al centro vero e proprio, davanti all’altare della funzione, è anche l’attimo in cui si rende conto che così facendo dovrebbe anche spiegare tutta la situazione e dovrebbe anche dire allo sposo dove, come e perché Shu si trovi in un ospedale a rapire una persona invalida, con tanto di testimone di nozze del proprio promesso al seguito.  
Non ha idea di cosa sia più terribile, se rimanere lì in attesa oppure svuotare il sacco e cominciare a urlare.  
Rimane immobile al suo posto, accanto a uno degli aiutanti del funzionario addetto alla celebrazione del matrimonio, troppo preso a perdersi nella contemplazione dei mille dettagli precisi di tutta la decorazione del palco, tra i fiori, gli addobbi e gli oggetti vari per effettivamente avere il sospetto che qualcosa non quadri.  
Gli ospiti sono abbastanza tranquilli, almeno la maggior parte di loro. Le vecchie oddballs, damigelle dello sposo vestito di bianco, tra cui ovviamente anche il secondo testimone di Shu, si guardano già perplessi l’un con l’altro, chiedendosi quale stratagemma scenico il loro amico abbia adottato per riuscire a sopportare tutti quei secondi di ritardo. Cominciano anche a preoccuparsi alquanto,  nascosti nel preambolo della stanza principale della cerimonia con le fedi sul cuscino e i cesti dei petali da spargere. Sussurrano cose, guardano orologi, camminano in tondo in attesa di qualche notizia certa.  
Ma più di tutti, è preoccupato lo sposo vestito di nero. Sia per quanto riguarda il proprio futuro consorte, sia per quanto riguarda il proprio testimone di nozze.  
Quindi non ha problemi ad affrontare a viso aperto Mika, avvicinandolo con pochi passi decisi – e mandandolo ancora di più nel panico.  
-Kagehira.  
-Kiryuu-san!  
L’altro quasi strilla, ed è evidente dall’espressione sul suo viso che desideri più di ogni altra cosa sparire inghiottito dalla terra, proprio in quel momento. È così terribilmente sospetto che Kuro non riesce a provare molta pietà per lui.  
-Che sta succedendo?  
-N-non lo so davvero, Kiryuu-san! Non ne ho proprio idea!  
Non lo guarda in viso, gioca con il cellulare tra le sue dita sudate, muove la punta del piede destro senza riuscire a trattenersi. Ha un senso di ansia tremendo addosso che è contagioso.  
La voce di Kuro si fa più grave, le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano sulla fronte, pare quasi essere tornato ai tempi del liceo dove non riusciva proprio a trattenere la sua naturale espressione burbera.  
Insiste.  
-Sei sicuro di non sapere nulla?  
Sa che basta poco a Mika, per vacillare. Non è stato abituato a resistere a lui, come non resiste a Shu. È ancora impregnato di quel senso di lealtà e fedeltà che lo porta realmente a considerare la verità come soluzione finale, anche quando questo vorrebbe dire infognarsi in un tradimento a danno di terzi.  
Tergiversa, quindi, anche se non riesce ad alzare ancora lo sguardo su di lui.  
-Beh, ecco…  
Kuro trattiene il fiato, senza osare interromperlo.  
-Forse Itsuki-san si è dovuto trattenere altrove…  
Ma quello è eccessivo, e l’uomo non si trattiene più.  
-Dove avrebbe dovuto andare? Non doveva fare niente di niente a parte inbellettarsi, stamattina.  
Ha insistito in modo eccessivo: gli occhi di Mika si sono allargati così tanto di colpo che è chiaro che si sia reso conto di aver detto qualche parola di troppo. E anche insistere di nuovo, a quel punto, non lo porta ormai più da nessuna parte.  
-Kagehira.  
-Mi dispiace, non posso! Mi perdoni, Kiryuu-san!  
Piega il capo in un inchino formale e scappa via, verso la parte degli ospiti a lui familiare. Si avvicina alla signora Itsuki, che pare sgomenta quanto tutti gli altri parenti, e si lascia travolgere dalla sua ansia: pare quasi meglio che rimanere a parlare con lui.  
Kuro sbuffa a lungo, insoddisfatto e molto più preoccupato di prima. Si rifiuta di guardare l’orologio al polso che Shu gli ha regalato innumerevoli compleanni fa, giusto per non cedere ulteriormente alla paranoia, ma il suo nervosismo è così palese che tutti attorno gli si scansano appena lui fa un passo in una direzione.  
L’unico che ha il coraggio di andargli incontro, e di rivolgergli pure una parola gentile e rassicurante, è Rei Sakuma.  
-Non ti preoccupare, Kuro-kun. Shu-kun non è più un ragazzino.  
Kuro lo guarda, trovando in lui la perfezione estetica degna della damigella di nozze di Shu Itsuki – quel ciuffo molesto messo di sbieco sulla sua fronte a parte, se dev’essere sincero; ma Shu ha imparato a non pretendere proprio tutto tutto dai propri amici, quindi pensa bene che quello non sarà motivo di fastidio, alla fine.  
E per quanto Rei sia stato coraggioso e gli abbia diretto quell’unico gesto di empatia di cui aveva bisogno, comunque Kuro non riesce a stare neanche un attimo meglio. Rimugina molto, arrivando a pensare cose davvero brutte.  
-Devo aver detto qualcosa di troppo, ieri sera.  
Rei ha la prontezza di immaginare su che argomento i due possano avere discusso, e anche di rispondergli nella stessa maniera rassicurante con cui si è rivolto poco prima. Sempre un grande sorriso, sempre una posa molle, che non tradisce quasi preoccupazione.  
-Dubito. Ma anche se fosse, Shu-kun non è una persona così fragile da mancare per un motivo del genere.  
Sogghigna, dandogli ragione.  
-Verrebbe qui anche solo per orgoglio.  
Un attimo rincuorato, sul serio, Kuro riesce ad accennare un angolo di sorriso, al lato sinistro della sua bocca, e a sollevare lo sguardo da terra con un po’ meno l’intenzione di far bruciare tutto. Si prende persino una pacca sulla spalla dalla damigella, in un gesto molto virile di incoraggiamento.  
-Abbi fiducia in lui. È amore anche questo, giusto?  
   
   
Il sorriso di Eichi non si incrina proprio mai – non riuscirebbe, data la situazione, perché ha l’umore talmente alto che neppure essere trapassato da parte a parte da un cartello stradale potrebbe variare la sua gioia di vivere, in quel preciso momento.  
Solo che viene disturbato da qualcosa di persistente, che lo colpisce al lato del viso. E già la posizione assunta su quella barella dura non lo aiuta molto a rilassarsi, perché si deve tenere con la poca forza che possiede nelle braccia alla maniglia su cui è seduto di lato, per lasciare in qualche modo spazio anche all’altro; aggiungendo quel tipo di fastidio, diventa un motivo valido per rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante creatosi da qualche minuto.  
Così, volta il viso verso l’uomo messosi accanto a lui, e gli si rivolge nel modo più cordiale possibile.  
-Qualcosa non va, Itsuki-kun?  
La curva d’espressione che rende rugosa tutta la sua fronte non si stende manco per mezzo centimetro, e lui non ha il minimo rimpianto nel pronunciarsi in tutta la propria acidità.  
-Molte cose non vanno.  
-Oh, mi dispiace sinceramente. Ma quale delle molteplici cose che non vanno ti turba di più?  
-Il colore dei tuoi abiti.  
Eichi rimane qualche secondo interdetto, perché una risposta del genere proprio non l’aveva prevista. Ancora poco e persino il suo sorriso si sarebbe incrinato, ma per fortuna ha abbastanza presenza di spirito per riuscire a ribattere a questo appunto inatteso – e un balzo dell’ambulanza che li sta trasportando lo aiuta a trovare il momento giusto.  
-Come prego?  
Shu muove la mano verso di lui, indicando approssimativamente più o meno tutta la sua persona. Prima additando la coperta sulle sue gambe, poi il pigiama che indossa, i suoi capelli spettinati, insomma qualsiasi cosa lo riguardi dal punto di vista esterno.  
-Non sei abbinato a nessuna delle decorazioni che ho scelto per la cerimonia. Né come me o con le mie damigelle.  
-Oh. Ed è una cosa così insopportabile per te?  
-Mi è difficile guardarti, Tenshouin.  
È così convinto da essere tenero, in qualche modo. Ed è così disturbato, nell’insieme, che d’altra parte non si riuscirebbe a non prenderlo sul serio. A meno che tu non sia Eichi Tenshouin, divertito anche solo per la possibilità di procurargli un fastidio intimo più insolente di una malattia genitale, e con la capacità di dipingere lo stesso tipo di irritazione sul volto di lui con poche e mirate parole.  
-E pensare che io credevo che la tua espressione di disgusto fosse rivolta alla mia persona per altri motivi.  
-Non ho mai detto che tu mi piaccia!  
-Per fortuna.  
Ma Shu è più turbato di quanto Eichi possa o voglia risolvere. Il suo sguardo non esprime soltanto fastidio, ma un vero e proprio disagio interiore. In questo modo, senza rendersene conto, sta mostrando al proprio eterno rivale un lato di sé debole che non ha mai previsto di rendere palese, e Eichi è toccato dalla cosa in un modo che non riesce neanche a descrivere.  
Forse, il destino lo sta graziando con ogni sorta di benedizione e divertimento.  
Lo assiste in silenzio nel suo processo mentale, chissà quanto fantasioso; si curva persino verso di lui, cercando nell’espressione del suo viso un qualche indizio in più. Ma Shu sbotta all’improvviso qualcosa di troppo prevedibile, assolutamente non divertente.  
-Devo dire a Nagumo di fermarsi in una boutique.  
-Non pensi al ritardo, Itsuki-kun? Ne vuoi aggiungere altro?  
-Se ci dev’essere un difetto, dev’essere solo quello. Posso anche sopportare il ritardo, se tutto il resto è perfetto.  
È davvero convinto. Eichi deve fermarlo in qualche modo, prima che davvero parta spedito per dove vuole.  
-Va bene, va bene. E come intendi pagare?  
Questo quesito in effetti lo mette molto in crisi, perché non ci ha pensato prima. Tende ancora a dimenticare di essere spoglio di qualsiasi carta o cosa utile, persino il suo prezioso cellulare ora è da qualche parte a sciogliersi al sole, senza che lui lo possa controllare venti volte al secondo.  
C’è ancora un barlume di speranza nel suo volto, e Eichi la frantuma in zero nanosecondi.  
-Nagumo dovrebbe avere-  
-Nagumo-kun temo sia spoglio quanto te di documenti validi o altri portaoggetti. Credo sia già un miracolo che si sia tenuto addosso il vestito della cerimonia.  
Gli sorride pure, indicando con la mano la tasta del proprio pigiama.  
-Però se ti può tornare utile ho qualche spicciolo.  
Ora sì che lo vorrebbe uccidere.  
Si alza all’improvviso e per un attimo Eichi teme sul serio che abbia l’intenzione di mettergli le mani al collo. Per fortuna, Shu si dirige, un po’ traballando perché l’auto svolge una curva a sinistra ben stretta, alla fine della cabina, contro la sottile parete di plastica che li divide dal guidatore. E comincia a battere i pugni contro quella.  
-Nagumo. Nagumo, ferma l’auto!  
Nessuna risposta al richiamo.  
Eichi lo incoraggia come meglio può.  
-Batti più forte, non credo ti senta.  
Shu lo guarda di nuovo male e questa volta è davvero convinto, nel prendere a pungi quella parete.  
-Nagumo!  
La macchina si blocca di colpo ed entrambi gli uomini finiscono addosso alla parete, l’uno premuto contro l’altro. Eichi ringrazia flebilmente Shu per la sua morbida presenza, Shu non lo morde a sangue soltanto perché il portellone posteriore si apre all’improvviso e Naguma è sull’orlo evidente di una crisi di nervi, tanto che per un attimo crede che stiano lottando.  
-Che succede? Cosa c’è? Qualcuno si è fatto male?  
Shu scansa Eichi e si avvicina a Tetora con il solito fare impetuoso – e non si arresta il suo imperare neanche di fronte al giusto sbigottimento di lui, che alla fine non pare riuscire a reggere tutto il peso della sua follia.  
-Nagumo, dobbiamo passare a casa mia.  
-Cosa?  
-Devo prendere una cosa di vitale importanza.  
Persino Eichi strabuzza gli occhi, anche se per motivi palesemente diversi dai suoi.  
Tetora boccheggia qualche istante prima di riuscire ad articolare un pensiero di senso compiuto.  
-Ora? In questo momento? Ma il matrimonio?  
-Non citare quella cosa! Non dirlo! È proprio per salvarlo che dobbiamo passare per quella casa!  
È troppo, è davvero troppo. Tetora quasi collassa a terra, con le ginocchia che gli vanno sull’asfalto. Si è parcheggiato in fretta e furia a lato della strada, quando ha sentito Shu chiamarlo a quel modo tanto disperato, e ora qualche passante a piedi sta guardando la scena con incredibile e molesto interesse.  
Tra tutti e tre, quello che sembra stare meglio è quello vestito da paziente.  
-Itsuki-san, io non credo di poterlo fare.  
Shu lo guarda male, non sa cosa fare. Arriva persino a guardare Eichi per la disperazione, perché proprio non ha parole di conforto per l’altro e la situazione lo scuote così tanto da non farlo ragionare. A quest’ora lui avrebbe già dovuto chiamarsi Shu Kiryuu. Eichi, nella sua estrema umanità, gli fa un cenno con la testa e gli indica Tetora ancora mezzo riverso a terra, sull’orlo del pianto.  
Così, Shu scende dall’ambulanza, si china sul giovane uomo e lo solleva tenendolo per le spalle, scuotendolo come si fa con un inerme sacco di patate.  
-Kuro si fida di te. E anche io mi fido di te. So che ce la puoi fare.  
Con quella prima frase, Shu riesce ad avere l’attenzione di Tetora, ma deve pronunciare almeno altre due frasi altrettanto smielate per riuscire a smuoverlo davvero e a convincerlo a seguirlo ancora. Si ritrova quindi a sobbalzare con l’ambulanza su un nuovo tragitto stradale, accanto a Eichi ancora più sorridente.  
-Levati quel sorriso dalla faccia, Tenshouin. Mi irrita.  
-Non credo mi sia possibile, Itsuki-kun.  
Altri venti minuti di tensione silenziosa, finché l’ambulanza non si ferma di nuovo. Aperto lo sportellone, prima la carrozzina e poi Eichi vengono fatti scendere in un quartiere residenziale, in periferia, ben lontano dalla zona elegante abitativa e ricca a cui è abituato.  
È sempre Tetora a spingere la carrozzina in avanti, fino all’ingresso dell’abitazione.  
Lì, i tre si fermano – e mentre Eichi è perso a contemplare la struttura della casa e tutti quei fiorellini sulle balconate che la fanno indubbiamente la casa di Shu Itsuki, qualcuno pensa bene di esporre un quesito piuttosto fondamentale.  
-E ora che dovremmo fare?  
Shu fa qualche passo in avanti, baldanzoso e sicuro di sé, come se stesse percorrendo la navata dell’edificio dove si dovrebbe sposare. Salvo poi fermarsi di fronte alla porta di ingresso, realizzando una terribile verità. Ed è così sconvolto da parlare in modo meccanico, quando Tetora cerca di scuoterlo dalla sua posizione.  
-Itsuki-san?  
-Dobbiamo entrare.  
-D’accordo. Tu ha la chiave?  
Shu ritrova la propria risoluzione in un lampo, terribile per Tetora. E gli mostra di nuovo quella sicurezza demoniaca, per cui qualsiasi mezzo giustifica il fine, che sempre ha temuto in tutti quegli anni.  
-Nagumo, devi rompere una finestra.  
   
   
Con la sua sciarpetta leggera dal colore rosa antico al collo, che pende morbidamente sulla spalla destra e si rifugia sul lato destro sotto il pigiama dell’ospedale, Eichi deve reggersi sul braccio debole quando l’ambulanza curva per l’ennesima volta in malo modo e fa ballare tutto quanto contiene in una direzione che lo porta quasi a sbattere contro il portellone per l’esterno.  
Accanto a lui, Shu è una statua di sale, ma almeno ha smesso di guardarlo con disgusto. Sta facendo girare i pollici tra di loro, probabilmente contando secondi inesistenti. Cerca di smuoverlo un poco, perché pare davvero molto messo male.  
-Ho l’impressione che Nagumo-kun stia avendo una crisi isterica.  
-Va tutto bene. È un uomo forte. Ci farà arrivare il prima possibile alla cerimonia.  
Risposta secca, senza ammissione di obiezioni. Eichi gli sorride intenerito, e cerca di spostarsi appena sul materassino dove sono entrambi seduti, per farsi più vicino a lui. Shu non ha neppure la forza di ritrarsi: i suoi occhi si fissano sul telo che l’altro ha ora al collo, e pare ricavare un briciolo di rassicurazione da quella vista.  
-Com’è possibile che tu e lui siate in contatto?  
-È il testimone di nozze.  
-Il tuo testimone?  
-Certo che no!  
-Il testimone del tuo sposo?  
Shu non proferisce verbo, e questa è già una risposta completa. Gli occhi di Eichi si spalancano, di sorpresa e di meraviglia, e anche di una certa nota di divertimento. E il pensiero corre rapido a diversi collegamenti – il suo cervello è allenato a immagazzinare informazioni utili per tutte le situazioni, specialmente laddove possono essere utilizzate in modo da indebolire l’avversario.  
Conosce Kuro solo attraverso le immagini di Keito e le parole di lui, ma qualcosa gli torna in mente, ed è ben chiaro.  
-Mi ricordo vagamente che si accompagnava spesso a Kiryuu-kun, ai tempi delle scuole. Sembrava quasi stessero assieme.  
La smorfia sul viso dello sposo gli dà ragione, quindi lui azzarda la domanda di conferma con una punta di malizia peccaminosa.  
-È così?  
Anche in questo caso, il silenzio e l’espressione di Shu sono le risposte che lui ottiene. Non gli interessa neanche più essere sballottato di qui e di là dalla guida isterica di Nagumo, si sta divertendo come non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere.  
E siccome i dialoghi con Shu, se vogliono essere portati a risultati soddisfacenti, devono per forza di cose passare per la provocazione, Eichi provoca Shu in modo mica tanto velato.  
-E di grazia, per quale assurdo motivo Kiryuu-kun ha lasciato un partito così rispettabile per arrivare persino a unirsi in matrimonio con te?  
Shu, perché è un allocco, risponde esattamente come Eichi ha pensato che lui debba rispondere.  
-Ti stai allargando troppo, Tenshouin!  
-Sono solo curioso, tutto qui.  
Il sorriso sul viso del malato è così luminoso da risultare abbagliante: Shu lo detesta per tutta una serie di ovvi motivi. Eppure, data l’occasione, non può risparmiarsi dal vantarsi delle proprie qualità e del proprio indissolubile legame che lo lega al compagno e futuro marito.  
Sembra quasi incredibile, data tutta la situazione e il litigio da cui è partita, ma Shu non metterebbe mai, davvero mai in dubbio i sentimenti profondi e tutta la storia che lo uniscono a Kuro.  
-Nessuno conosce Kuro come lo conosco io. E nessuno lo può comprendere così profondamente. Senza contare che la mia arte è così sublime e alta che chiunque ne rimarrebbe toccato, persino i comuni e rozzi plebei. E Kuro non è un comune e rozzo plebeo. Non poteva esserci paragone tra me e Nagumo.  
Eichi lo stuzzica ancora, perché è diventato così pomposo che sarebbe un peccato non sgonfiarlo proprio in quel punto.  
-O forse è solo che Kiryuu-kun è pazzo quanto te.  
Shu lo fulmina con lo sguardo, irritatissimo, e appena prova a parlare di nuovo lo zittisce in malo modo.  
-Beh, tra simili ci si accompagna.  
-Così stai insultando Wataru.  
-Hai ragione, perdonami.   
Passa del silenzio, e anche un paio di curve che fanno scontrare le loro spalle, prima che qualcuno decida di parlare ancora.  
Eichi ha il tono della voce un poco stanco, rilassato, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa che non può essere toccata dalla realtà del momento, in quanto verità assoluta.  
-Senza Wataru non sarei riuscito a toccare una costante sensazione di felicità e appagamento.  
Shu non capisce da dove venga quel genere di confidenza così gratuita. Per un attimo, ne rimane anche interdetto, perché davvero non pensava che l’altro si sentisse così tanto a proprio agio da arrivare a fare una cosa simile.  
Conosce abbastanza Wataru da sapere ogni singolo particolare della loro relazione – ed esserne disgustato di conseguenza, ma questi sono altri discorsi – eppure sentirlo proprio dalla voce di Eichi Tenshouin ha un altro significato.  
È gratitudine, è affetto sincero, è la prova che il suo amico è davvero ricambiato, e l’anello che ha al dito ha un valore vero.  
In un qualche modo, è calore.  
-Ci sono persone straordinarie a cui è concesso persino ammirare il lato più umano di esseri come noi.  
Eichi sorride piano e lo guarda di nuovo.  
-Ah, posso vedere l’intensità del tuo amore. Sei sempre stato eccezionalmente passionale, Itsuki-kun. Da questo punto di vista, Kiryuu-kun è un uomo fortunato.  
Si permette persino un’osservazione in più, gratuita e disinteressata.  
-E poi sei oggettivamente splendido, in quell’abito.  
Shu si sente arrossire appena; è ben consapevole della propria bellezza, ma per poco tempo si era persino dimenticato cosa gli stesse addosso. Reagisce con una smorfia, come al solito, e quel movimento del visto fintamente indispettito.  
-Questi complimenti non ti faranno guadagnare una fetta in più di torta, sappilo.  
-Che peccato! E io che ci speravo proprio!  
Sorride, ride appena, pare completamente slegato da quei vecchi dissapori che li tenevano uniti; a pensarci, in effetti, solo Shu ha sempre provato un rancore tale nei suoi confronti da essere accecante.  
Tutto ciò che sta facendo non avrebbe senso, se lui non si sentisse moralmente in obbligo di fare un ulteriore passo in avanti, proprio di fronte a Eichi Tenshouin.  
Quindi sospira, incassa la testa nelle spalle, alza il viso e lo guarda in modo diretto, senza sottrarsi in alcun modo a lui né a se stesso.  
-Siamo adulti. Non è forse vero, Tenshouin? E gli adulti traggono conclusioni diverse dai ragazzi. Le elaborano secondo un metro diverso di giudizio.  
Eichi non smette di sorridere, ma capisce da subito che c’è qualcosa di diverso nel tono della sua voce, indovinando immediatamente la serietà con cui l’altro vuole trattarlo.  
-Questo è il senso di continuare a vivere, esatto.  
Shu si spoglia, alla fine, di ogni proposito stupido e infantile di vendetta, si spoglia di quella zavorra terribile che gli ha reso il cuore nero per moltissimo tempo. Lo fa in una situazione paradossale, in cui crede che non si siano neppure conseguenze, in un posto isolato dove l’unico destinatario delle sue parole è il diretto interessato e non altri.  
E per quanto il tutto sia a suo favore, e lo possa dipingere come un essere meschino e approfittatore, lo fa, ed è l’atto più liberatorio e maturo che possa concedere a se stesso. Senza a se stesso rinunciare, neppure di un grammo.  
-Io non credo di riuscire ancora a perdonarti per quello che hai fatto, quando eravamo più giovani. Però, però vorrei che oggi fosse una bella giornata, per te. E che tu riesca a divertirti.  
Interpreta la luce negli occhi di Eichi, che altro non è che emozione sincera, come qualcosa di più simile alla meraviglia, così che si sente in dovere di sottolineare qualcosa che l’altro sta dando per scontato.  
-Lo dico sinceramente.  
Eichi gli sorride in un modo diverso, toccato davvero da quanto gli è stato detto – toccato abbastanza che entrambi devono abbassare rispettivamente lo sguardo, come adolescenti, perché è qualcosa che nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato di dover affrontare.  
Shu si meraviglia della propria forza, Eichi non crede alla propria fortuna. È un giorno speciale, in ogni senso possibile.  
Eichi sta per dire qualcosa di molto carino, che alla fine si è deciso di ringraziarlo anche a parole e non soltanto con l’espressione, quando il suo sguardo capita su un particolare allarmante.  
E il tono della voce cambia di conseguenza, mettendo sull’attenti Shu.  
-Dimmi. Tu hai paura delle api?  
-Moderatamente, perché?  
-Perché ne hai una sul cappello.  
Non ha ancora guardato in basso che già Shu ha mosso il braccio in modo talmente veloce che non solo il cappello bianco è finito all’aria, buttato chissà in che angolo dell’autovettura, ma pure diversi oggetti riposti a caso all’angolo del lettino, tra cui una bottiglia di disinfettante e diverse garze, che srotolandosi finiscono per creare una sorta di incredibile ragnatela che ingarbuglia gli arti dell’uno e dell’altro uomo.  
C’è un isterismo di fondo, in Shu, che lo fa muovere come non dovrebbe. L’uomo prende in mano un aggeggio lungo e piatto, di cui manco sa il nome, e comincia a picchiare ovunque sospetti si sia posato l’animale; Eichi si è rintanato in un angolo del lettino e gli indica posti a caso, con una vista fallace da chi si sta divertendo troppo e una brutta interpretazione di ogni piccola ombra.  
Alla fine, pare che la bestia di satana si sia fermata in un punto: Shu guarda in direzione di Eichi con occhi di fuoco.  
-È lì! Sopra la tua testa!  
Eichi non osa muoversi, appiattendosi contro la superficie verticale contro cui è spalmato.  
Shu letteralmente gli balza addosso, riuscendo persino a mancare il suddetto insetto, ma per una mancanza di equilibrio momentaneo gli scivola contro e finiscono più o meno entrambi distesi sul letto, mentre Shu regge qualcosa di potenzialmente letale in mano ed esattamente quella mano troppo vicina al viso di Eichi, proprio nel momento in cui Nagumo apre lo sportellone dell’ambulanza e annuncia tutto trafelato e isterico qualcosa.  
-Ci fermiamo qua!  
   
   
Ci sono voluti altri dieci minuti per rassicurare Tetora che Shu non stesse cercando di uccidere Eichi, in nessun modo – nonostante un certo qual desiderio sopito lo mantenga, dentro di sé, ma è anche abbastanza civile e fermo da non lasciarsi vincere da certe pulsioni animalesche.  
E sottolineando questo, Tetora si è arreso all’evidenza che quello sia soltanto un incubo terribile.  
Il testimone si è persino prodigato a parcheggiare il veicolo in un vicolo abbastanza isolato del quartiere, dove sarebbe difficile notare un’ambulanza abbandonata tra rifiuti e cassonetti, in cui a malapena riusciva a passare quella e la carrozzina di Eichi accanto, per strisciare fuori e quindi raggiungere il marciapiede illuminato dal sole. Si è anche tolto la divisa da infermiere, prima di spingere Eichi con notevole forza, in direzione Est.  
Ma a Shu qualche particolare è comunque sfuggito, e non esita a chiederne spiegazione.  
-Esattamente, perché stiamo facendo questo pezzo di strada a piedi, Nagumo?  
-Mi sembrava sospetto parcheggiare l’ambulanza vicino al luogo della cerimonia.  
Ancora non capisce – e forse non è un caso che, in lontananza, in qualche strada non ben identificata, si senta passare la sirena spiegata di un’auto della polizia. Tetora non ha una bella espressione, davvero no.  
-Potrebbero trovare subito Tenshouin-san.  
Non riesce a capire se Shu ritiene normale rapire gli invalidi e rubare beni comuni oppure non concepisce proprio il concetto di reato; forse, però, gli balena in testa l’ipotesi che stia attraversando una fase acuta di negazione, cosa che dovrebbe concedersi anche lui visto quel che sta succedendo.  
Non sa se è più imbarazzante passeggiare accanto a qualcuno vestito così tanto di bianco oppure le frasi non propriamente lusinghiere di Eichi, dette a voce abbastanza alta da essere sentite perfettamente da chiunque li affianchi, su quel marciapiede affollato.  
-Vedi che è bastato poco per attivare un senso truffaldino in piena regola, nella tua testa.  
-Per favore non dire niente del genere!  
Ma ecco che Shu pare avere un’epifania, qualcosa di terribile che gli attraversa la mente. Sulle prime Tetora non comprende, e quando lo vede fermarsi all’improvviso lo incita con un tono di voce davvero poco comprensivo.  
-Non ti fermare, Itsuki-kun!  
Poi però le sente: le campane che segnano mezzogiorno e mezzo. Non sono troppo lontane, ricorda che ci fosse una chiesa e un campanile abbastanza vicino al luogo della cerimonia, e questo significa che non manca molto alla meta.  
Così come significa che sono esattamente quarantacinque minuti in ritardo.  
Shu è immobile, peggio di una statua. Eichi non capisce e rimane a guardarlo senza proferire parola, mentre Tetora si avvicina piano a lui, deglutendo e parlando a fatica.  
-Itsuki-san, non è ancora tutto perduto. Possiamo arrivare a un orario decente.  
Shu abbassa gli occhi: sono diventati due buchi neri capaci di inghiottire qualsiasi cosa – Tetora pigola ancora, cercando di mitigare la sua furia.  
-Forse. Se ci muoviamo.  
Shu non sbatte neanche le palpebre, per quanto i suoi muscoli facciali siano stati presi da un tic nervoso piuttosto evidente, nella parte bassa della guancia sinistra.  
-A quest’ora Kuro avrà ucciso tutti.  
-È molto probabile, ma forse ha risparmiato il funzionario e quindi la cerimonia si può fare lo stesso. Il boss ha sempre mostrato rispetto a chi di dovere.  
-Hai ragione.  
Shu si riprende, talmente tanto che afferra il manico della carrozzina e comincia a spingere in prima persona. Un po’ troppo veloce, perché Tetora ha cominciato persino a trottargli accanto, ma nessuno se ne lamenta troppo.  
C’è solo Eichi che sorride luminoso e si sistema la copertina sulle proprie gambe.  
-Quando organizzate delle feste, è sempre così movimentato?  
-No, di solito tutto fila come deve andare. Specialmente se sono io a dirigere tutto. Tu sei l’imprevisto.  
-Darmi così tanta importanza forse non ti conviene molto, Itsuki-kun.  
La zona è tranquilla, priva di ingente traffico a quell’ora del giorno. I negozi sono già chiusi, c’è qualche ristorante aperto, e degli alberi lungo il ciglio della strada, che costeggiano la zona pedonale per un lungo tratto.  
I tre arrivano a un semaforo, si devono fermare per forza. Una volta attraversata la strada, basta percorrere mezzo isolato in avanti e poi svoltare, per seguire un viale curato che porta direttamente al luogo della cerimonia: un palazzo vecchio, di forma e architettura occidentale, che una volta veniva usato come sede comunale, mentre negli ultimi anni è stato rilegato per lo più a auditorium per assemblee politiche e quant’altro. E dal momento che Mika lavora nel settore amministrativo, Shu ha potuto mettere gli occhi sull’edificio da diverso tempo.  
Tetora, alla sua vista, non trattiene la propria felicità, pur nell’affanno della corsa.  
-Eccolo lì. Siamo quasi arrivati.  
Nota anche qualcuno che si muove, davanti a loro, e sembra star venendo loro incontro.  
-Quello è… Kanata-san.  
Shu non rallenta il proprio passo neanche quando l’altro uomo, una delle damigelle, finalmente li raggiunge. Ha il solito sorriso calmo e tranquillo in faccia, per quanto sia leggermente trafelato dal movimento appena fatto. Lo affianca subito, seguendolo mentre continua la propria marcia.  
-Sei vivo.  
-Ancora per un po’, sembra.  
Non si scompone, non pare neanche un poco turbato dall’angoscia nel tono della sua voce.  
Fa un cenno con la testa al contenuto della carrozzina, prima di prendere il suo manubrio direttamente dalle mani di Shu, perché giusto appena appena incuriosito.  
Non una parola sul ritardo, non una parola sulla mancanza di limousine, non una parola sull’abito da sposo incompleto – perché sì, lui s’è quasi cavato gli occhi a furia di guardare quel vestito e la sua lavorazione, assecondando uno Shu fin troppo entusiasta.  
-Lui è un nuovo invitato?  
-Sì. Da questo momento sì.  
Ma anche Shu vuole sapere una cosa. Una cosa soltanto, che potrebbe essere motivo di un crollo definitivo oppure una possibile risoluzione.  
-Dove sono gli altri?  
-Ti stiamo tutti aspettando.  
Appena detto, qualcun altro li accoglie. Rei è sceso nel cortile a fumare, mentre tutto il resto degli ospiti è rimasta al proprio posto. Non riusciva a sopportare l’umore pessimo dello sposo, che sembrava davvero sul punto di scoppiare e distruggere tutto. Ha tentato persino di sfogarsi sul povero Mika, Kuro, prima che quello scappasse da qualche parte per non farsi più ritrovare.  
La situazione è piuttosto tragica. Ma Rei sembra più che raggiante di vedere il proprio amico arrivare, finalmente.  
-Shu!  
Non si cura della sigaretta che gli cade dalle labbra e finisce per terra, pestata tra l’acciottolato bianco e le sue scarpe lucidate di nero. Gli si butta quasi addosso e lo abbraccia stretto, sentendo tutto il suo batticuore forsennato.  
-Eravamo preoccupatissimi! Dove sei stato fino ad adesso?  
Lo ferma però prima ancora che risponda alla sua domanda, perché in effetti avverte il pericolo in essa e tutto l’odio di Shu nello sguardo che quello gli rivolge.  
-No anzi, non lo voglio sapere.  
Lo pettina, gli sistema un secondo il colletto scomposto della camicia linda, mentre lo sposo si prende qualche attimo per respirare e si gode le sue attenzioni premurose. Il fatto che stia sentendo del calore umano sta allentando la tensione con cui ha trattenuto fino a quel momento l’isteria, e il momento dello scoppio si sta avvicinando pericolosamente. Shu lo sa e vorrebbe evitare di cominciare a strillare di fronte a tutti.  
-Qualcuno mi chiami Kagehira, ho bisogno di lui.  
Rei non lo ascolta, più che altro si accorge di un altro particolare, accanto a un Tetora quasi inginocchiato a terra che tenta di non vomitare.  
-Che cosa ci fa lui qui? Lo ha invitato Wataru?  
-No, l’ho portato io qui.  
L’uomo, la damigella, lo guarda decisamente stranito, perché collegare assieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle e tutto ciò che è accaduto nelle ultime ventiquattro ore non è semplice senza la dovuta spiegazione. Ma Shu sembra piuttosto sicuro e fermo, almeno in questo, e non pare sotto effetto di un qualche ricatto o di un probabile colpo di testa. Deve averci perso il sonno, oltre che la sanità mentale.  
Quindi, è giusto il momento che lui faccia quello che deve fare.  
Lo prende per le spalle e così facendo lo obbliga a guardarlo in viso, mentre gli parla.  
-Shu, il tuo sposo ti sta aspettando da quasi un’ora.  
-Lo so.  
-E anche tutti gli invitati.  
-Lo so.  
-Mika era alquanto isterico quando non ti ha visto arrivare in tempo.  
Viene interrotto sul più bello da un’altra voce, che si fa all’improvviso così raggiante e felice da non apparire quasi umana.  
-Mio Eichi!  
Wataru appare in tutta la sua sgargiante bellezza all’entrata dell’edificio, e riesce a percorrere la distanza da quel luogo alla carrozzina di Eichi – circa sei metri e mezzo – in un solo balzo. Anche Eichi si illumina quando lo vede, e tenta persino di alzarsi dalla propria sedia a rotelle, azione che viene sostenuta dall’abbraccio del compagno, quando lo può stringere forte a sé. C’è qualche secondo di stasi, in cui il loro scuoricinare impunito riempie tutta l’atmosfera.  
Poi Wataru si accorge dell’espressione disgustata dello sposo vestito di bianco, quindi gli sorride cordiale.  
-Oh, anche tu Shu!  
Rei riprende lo sposo sperando che non sia troppo tardi.  
-Shu…  
Ma lo è, e Shu gli scoppia addosso. Alza la voce e comincia persino a gesticolare.  
-Lo so! Sono in ritardo! Ho fatto attender tutti! Non ho neanche il mio mantello, sono un disastro, credo di aver commesso più reati nell’ultima ora che in tutta la mia vita, sono così irritato col mondo che probabilmente farò-  
Batte le proprie mani sulle sue guance – rischiando di lasciargli un segno rosso indelebile, è vero, e quindi renderlo ancora più isterico, ma a quel punto il pericolo maggiore non può essere davvero quello – e lo interrompe bruscamente, per riportarlo con forza alla calma.  
-Sei al tuo matrimonio, Shu. Nel luogo dove prenderai come tuo legittimo sposo Kuro Kiryuu.  
Basta davvero quell’unico nome per quietare ogni ansia nell’uomo. Quello che l’amore fa, con lui, è incredibile.  
Arrossisce persino, al pensiero di rivederlo: sono tre giorni che lo sente soltanto al telefono, per colpa di quelle stupide “tradizioni” a cui lui si è assolutamente voluto attenere. Sembra di nuovo un ragazzino in età da prima cotta.  
-Lui è ancora qui?  
Rei ne sorride, e lascia quindi le sue guance.  
-Non fare questo genere di domande, come se non te l’aspetti.  
Shu gli restituisce uno sguardo languido, tranquillo. Non può che esserne intenerito.  
-Gli stai facendo una grande sorpresa. Figurati quando vedrà Teshouin.  
Anche Shu ridacchia, a quello, pensando a tutto quello che è successo per colpa di quell’uomo.  
Il suo testimone e la seconda damigella si avvicinano ai due, chiudendo il cerchio perfetto di quattro persone. Lo incoraggiano, gli fanno sentire la propria presenza, lo scaldano dentro.  
-Shu. Questo è il tuo giorno. Il più bello che possa esserci. Ricorda lo scopo di quello che stai facendo.  
-Siamo con te, Shu. Ti accompagneremo tutti all’altare.  
-Cerca solo di non piangere come hai fatto durante le prove, che ti cola quel trucco perfetto che ti sei dipinto in faccia.  
Wataru azzarda persino una domanda maliziosa, perché neppure lui ha realmente capito cosa stia succedendo.  
-Anche Eichi fa parte del corteo?  
-Veramente non-  
-Itsuki-san!  
Vengono di nuovo interrotti all’improvviso da un’altra persona, che sbuca da dietro un vaso, lì da chissà quanto tempo.  
Gesticola peggio che Shu, a momenti, anche quando Shu gli si avvicina per tentare di comunicare con lui – i loro approcci sono rimasti invariabilmente molto disfunzionali, nel tempo, anche se hanno abbandonato quella sfumatura morbosa degli anni della scuola.  
-Oh grazie al cielo! Kagehira!  
-Ho qui le fedi! E la cerimonia! E tutti gli addobbi, i fiocchi e i fiori! Tutto a posto!  
Mika continua a gesticolare e farfugliare senza interruzione, anche quando Shinkai si avvicina all’amico e gli sussurra cose alle orecchie.  
-Kagehira è diventato ancora più isterico del solito.  
Shu attende che l’altro abbia descritto nei dettagli ogni singola cosa fatta, ogni fiocco e ogni fiore degli addobbi, ogni tono di colore e anche la colonna sonora predisposta, il colore del tappeto lungo la navata e una serie di altre cose che nessuno, oltre a Mika, sarebbe riuscito a ricordare e a mettere a posto.  
Si può concedere persino un sorriso soddisfatto, alla fine, e una velata concessione.  
-Non mi sorprende che sia tutto perfetto. Non ho dato per niente l’incarico a te di provvedere al contesto.  
Non rimane a fissare il suo volto rinfrancato di ogni fatica, quell’ansia che di colpo li scende dal petto con un solo sospiro.  
Rei lo spinge in avanti, verso l’entrata dell’edificio, che hanno perso già abbastanza tempo.  
È ora che il matrimonio si compia.  
 


	3. *3

Quando vede Tetora comparire all’ingresso in fondo alla navata principale, la sua immensa ira si placa un poco, ma soltanto perché il pensiero sta cercando di elaborare una singola domanda che possa riassumere tutto quello che lo perplime e che vuole assolutamente sapere.  
Kuro è provvisto di notevole pazienza, ma si è anche abituato ad avere a che fare con una persona che definire scrupolosa vorrebbe dire sminuire i disturbi di tutte le persone che soffrono di manie di perfezionismo. Quindi, non sapere dove si trova il proprio promesso sposo, da ben cinquanta minuti, è una dura prova per i suoi nervi.  
Ed ora, ecco arrivargli accanto Tetora, con il vestito stropicciato e fin troppe storie da raccontare nell’espressione, tra le pieghe delle borse sotto gli occhi.  
Cosa è successo.  
Dove sei stato.  
Sai dove si trova Shu.  
Perché diamine stai respirando a quella maniera.  
Ma Tetora non gli permette di dire alcunché, né di esprimere qualsivoglia perplessità in merito, per quando si becchi un’occhiataccia che metà sarebbe bastata per annientare un uomo normale.  
Parte la musica nelle casse, una marcia nuziale composta dallo stesso Shu che lui ha sentito e risentito per diverso tempo – nota come anche Mika sia apparso all’improvviso, alla parte sinistra del palco, lì dove dovrebbero esserci i testimoni della sposa, sbucato da chissà dove proprio al momento opportuno.  
Qualcosa gli fa intuire che Shu sia giunto. E come lui, anche gli invitati paiono averlo capito, mentre raggiungono in fretta i posti a loro assegnati.  
C’è quel tipo di attesa che pare insopportabile, a quel punto. Ancora più che per tutta il tempo fino a quel momento.  
Dopo una scenata del genere, Kuro non ha neanche idea del come guarderà Shu. La preoccupazione ha lasciato posto all’irritazione, perché nell’agitazione della cosa ha potuto concludere che solo un ragazzino immaturo può arrivare a non farsi sentire e a far attendere tutti a quel modo senza dare notizia di sé.  
Insomma, o quello o a Shu è successo qualcosa che lo fa ritardare, e dopo un’attenta analisi avrebbe quasi preferito dargli dell’infantile.  
Ma si è sbagliato, se ne accorge subito.  
Quando Wataru apre il corteo delle damigelle entrando per primo nella sala, spinge la carrozzina con sopra Eichi che sparge, cestello alla mano, petali di fiori rosa, con un sorriso così tanto gioviale che pare un piccolo faro. Quel qualcuno che pare accasciarsi per un improvviso malessere, nella parte dei suoi testimoni, dev’essere Keito che come lui non si sa spiegare bene la presenza di quell’inaspettato ospite, ma Kuro lo può guardare soltanto con la coda dell’occhio perché, ecco, arriva finalmente il turno di Shu, dopo che il tappeto di petali di fiori è stato rifinito anche dalle mani di Kanata e di Rei.  
È splendido.  
È riuscito ad armarsi del suo miglior sorriso e della sua più dolce espressione: se non fosse stato per Kuro, non ne sarebbe stato assolutamente capace. Ma anche la consapevolezza di essere la causa della quiete che lo fa risplendere, almeno in una piccola parte, certo non lo aiuta a chiudere la bocca di fronte al suo arrivo, né a fargli battere le palpebre che magari è il caso, gli occhi potrebbero cominciare a fargli male.  
Lo fissa mentre cammina, a ritmo della musica. È tutto ben orchestrato e perfetto, non c’è neppure il più piccolo dettaglio che stoni in tutto il quadro. Neppure Eichi stona, a quel punto, coperto di fiori come si ritrova a essere, parcheggiato davanti al gradino più basso del palco, non troppo lontano dall’altare – accanto a Wataru e a Mika, insomma.  
Shu arriva finalmente davanti a lui, e Kuro non è ancora riuscito a sbattere le palpebre. Vorrebbe quasi concedersi un’espressione di vittoria, lo sposo vestito di bianco, perché la fatica della preparazione è valsa quello sguardo così stupefatto. Interviene però il funzionario, che schiarendosi un poco la voce li richiama sull’attenti: avrebbe perso altro tempo a guardarsi negli occhi e basta, perché niente è tanto importante.  
Shu mantiene all’altezza del grembo, con le braccia appena piegate, il bouquet dai colori chiari, lo sguardo alto e un’aurea radiosa. Si mette accanto a lui Kuro, vestito nerissimo e capelli pettinati verso il basso che gli addossano almeno dieci anni in più, rendendogli una bellezza matura che farebbe sbigottire chiunque.  
Non è una cerimonia lunga, proprio in quanto non ha molto di religioso. L’uomo al di là del palco legge funzioni e diritti, per lo più, alternando anche qualche poesia che Kuro ha pensato di inserire nel programma, giusto perché non fosse soltanto una formalità di pochi minuti: sarebbe stato uno spreco, e Shu non avrebbe avuto la sua parte di sorpresa. Quando gli viene chiesto se ha gradito o meno, diventa quasi rosso per l’imbarazzo e la sua espressione si fa corrucciata, quasi offesa, perché si sente preso alla sprovvista; Kuro sghignazza, e la cosa si fa decisamente più leggera.  
Vengono chiesti gli anelli: Mika li porta su un cuscino orlato dalle mani di Shu, ovviamente, su cui sono appoggiate le loro due fedi.  
Una, quella per Kuro, oro bianco pulitissimo. L’altra, quella per Shu, è il vecchio anello della signora Kiryuu che per tanto tempo è stato appeso al collo di Kuro, l’anello con cui l’uomo ha fatto la sua proposta quasi un anno addietro.  
Nel rivederlo, Shu diventa ancora più rosso in viso, e crea questa sorta di momento imbarazzante in cui rimangono semplicemente a fissare entrambi le fedi senza sapere bene come agire. Lo scambio degli anelli è un po’ goffo, anche perché le mani di Shu sono gonfie di calore e sudore – deve aver fatto qualcosa che gli ha procurato molta ansia, pensa Kuro, perché di solito non sono così spesse, ma ben più sottili e lisce.  
Non ha importanza, nel momento in cui tutto è fatto.  
Shu è raggiante, poche altre volte lo ha visto così contento. Trema nel pronunciare la propria promessa, nel leggere la lettera che gli ha scritto, piena di buone intenzioni e amore. Lui in compenso si blocca tre volte nel leggere la propria, perché non regge le lacrime di lui né le proprie.  
Sono momenti magici.  
L’atto finale è un bacio, come da copione, e l’intero corpo degli ospiti che applaude fragorosamente; Mika è sciolto dalle proprie lacrime, e così pure Tetora.  
È tutto esattamente perfetto, come lo voleva Shu, e non perché gli addobbi sono del colore e nella collocazione giusti, o perché i vestiti delle damigelle e dei testimoni sono combinati tra di loro nella giusta maniera. Ma perché Kuro è felice, è suo marito, e gli sta stringendo forte le mani nonostante stia tremando senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Un altro bacio a fiordilabbra ed è ancora tutto più perfetto.  
   
   
Quando alza lo sguardo dalla tavola e vede la carrozzina di Eichi parcheggiata accanto alla sedia del proprio testimone, Shu prova un brivido di freddo per reazione, perché il ricordo di quella voltante della polizia che è passata a tutta velocità accanto alla macchina che ha trasportato i due sposi fino al ristorante prenotato non gli è piaciuta per niente.  
Beve il proprio champagne troppo velocemente e tossicchia per non soffocare nelle bollicine, richiamando l’attenzione del marito.  
Kuro, d’altra parte, non si sente molto a proprio agio da quella posizione. Almeno per quanto riguarda il ristorante e il menù del pranzo ha potuto avere voce in capitolo, e ha insistito per concordare assieme a Shu tutto quello che andava fatto, giusto per non sentirsi completamente escluso da quanto stava accadendo; tuttavia, si è comunque lasciato convincere per la disposizione dei tavoli, e ammette che in quel momento ritrovarsi su un piano rialzato, al centro della sala, dove tutti lo possono guardare mentre mangia, non gli dona una bella sensazione. Benché il cibo sia ottimo e lui si senta al settimo cielo.  
Ma per fortuna c’è Shu, che non si scompone neppure quando se lo ritrova a cinque centimetri dal viso.  
-Hai del riso tra i capelli.  
-Ancora?  
Scuote i capelli con la mano, appena appena per non spettinarsi, ma deve intervenire direttamente Kuro perché il chicco bianco venga rimosso. E dopo averglielo fatto vedere, come a dire “ho sconfitto il nemico per te”, l’uomo lo appoggia sul ripiano orizzontale, accanto al proprio piatto, e lì lo lascia.  
Permettendosi un appunto che avrebbe voluto fare un sacco di tempo prima.  
-Ti avevo detto che quella cosa era stupida.  
-Fa parte della tradizione.  
-Come dire a tutti che sei vergine?  
Shu gonfia le guance rosse, fintamente offeso col mondo.  
-Cos’hai contro il mio vestito? Non ti piaccio?  
Sposta la sedia di un poco, per farsi guardare meglio dall’altro. Qualcuno nella platea li sta guardando, ma poco importa: Kuro ha occhi soltanto per il suo sposo, e in realtà neanche troppa voglia di bisticciare con lui.  
Non adesso, non dopo che si sono scambiati le fedi da meno di due ore.  
Quindi gli sorride felicissimo, facendolo arrossire per ben altro motivo che non la stizza.  
-Sei meraviglioso.  
Ma non basta un semplice complimento per far abbassare la guardia a Shu, che imperterrito lo stuzzica.  
-E allora?  
Kuro ricerca la sua mano e la trova, la stringe tra le proprie. Questo contatto caldo fa una certa presa sul marito, che finalmente abbassa le armi e risponde al suo sorriso.  
Neanche lui ha voglia di rimanere stizzito, ora che può godere del contatto con lui.  
-Niente. Sono solo troppo felice.  
-Sei perdonato, allora.  
Si avvicina a lui, fino a toccargli la spalla con la propria. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo come ha fatto prima, appena fuori dall’edificio dove si è svolta la cerimonia, mentre tutti gli invitati buttavano loro addosso una quantità non prevista di riso e altre cose – probabilmente quello che era restato dei petali di fiori dei cestini. Si trattiene solo perché sono a tavola, e c’è luogo e occasione per ogni cosa.  
Prende però un pezzo di carne e glielo porta alle labbra, imboccandolo gentilmente. Kuro prende il boccone dalla sua forchetta e mastica piano, guardato attentamente dall’altro. Come se fosse un idolo da venerare.  
È così in imbarazzo che sente davvero l’urgenza di cambiare argomento.  
Indica un punto preciso della platea, verso il tavolo dei testimoni dello sposo vestito di bianco, e subito Shu indovina l’oggetto della sua domanda.  
-Ne vogliamo parlare?  
-Non so se ne ho voglia, ora.  
-Mi hai fatto preoccupare tutta la mattina.  
-Ora non vorrai farmi sentire in colpa!  
Un po’ sì, in verità, anche se non osa dirglielo ad alta voce.  
Shu fa un verso strano con le labbra, di nuovo un poco stizzito, e alza gli occhi al cielo. Non molla la sua mano, in compenso, e questo dovrebbe essere segno che in realtà sta soltanto facendo un po’ di scena.  
Come al solito.  
-Ho pensato che fosse una buona idea.  
Kuro riesce a essere sarcastico, perché quell’affermazione gli pare fin troppo paradossale.  
-Eichi Tenshouin? Al tuo matrimonio? Una buona idea?  
\- Proprio perché è Eichi Tenshouin al mio matrimonio è una buona idea.  
Gli pare stranito, per cui si spiega meglio.  
-Ho pensato che tutti debbano avere la possibilità di essere felici almeno una volta, prima di morire.  
Kuro guarda l’ospite: in effetti non ha smesso un solo secondo di ridere, da quando lo ha visto entrare nell’edificio comunale. La cosa lo rincuora, perché razionalmente avrebbe potuto temere che tutta la situazione, com’era naturale che fosse, lo mettesse a disagio. O mettesse a disagio Shu.  
Invece, pareva tutto fin troppo tranquillo.  
-Beh, credo che Tenshouin sia stato felice anche altre volte.  
-Questo lo so benissimo. Ma sai che smacco potrebbe essere se io, proprio io, fossi la causa della sua felicità ultima.  
-Così però sta perdendo tutta la bellezza.  
Kuro sorride, Shu un po’ meno. Picchietta le dita sul dorso della mano di lui e arriccia appena il naso, in una smorfietta piccola, che subito il marito ruba con un bacio leggero sulla guancia.  
Sfregano tra di loro le fronti, in un gesto di tenerezza che di solito si scambiano quando sono stanchi e appagati dalla presenza l’uno dell’altro; si concedono una serie di coccole, in quei casi, poiché manca la necessità e il desiderio, quasi da sempre, di un tipo di contatto più fisico e profondo: Shu non ha mai particolarmente amato l’idea di fare sesso, e Kuro non ha mai sentito il bisogno di spingerlo oltre questo suo modo d’essere.  
Ma le coccole e le carezze abbondano, così come i baci e diverse forme di complimento.  
Sospira contro il suo viso, con lo sguardo basso ma le parole sicure.  
-Ero partito con l’idea di farti rimangiare quello che hai detto ieri sera. Che io sono un essere privo di sentimenti e di pietà umana. Probabilmente sono sempre stato troppo orgoglioso per ammettere le mie colpe, e lo riconosco. Non ho un buon carattere. Ma di fronte alla persona concreta, non so se mi manca il coraggio oppure è soltanto ostinazione tenace: non riuscirei mai ad augurare a cuor leggero la morte a qualcuno. Né ne potrei godere.  
Shu guarda verso la platea, verso il principale oggetto di tutto quel lungo pensiero. Eichi è tranquillo, pare essersi avvicinato al testimone dello sposo vestito di nero – il quale sembra davvero star scaricando nell’alcool tutta la tensione accumulata – e lo sta consolando con alcune pacche sulla spalla. Non sa bene come giudicare una scena del genere, certo lo lascia alquanto perplesso.  
Non vede lo sguardo di Kuro, non lo vuole vedere, perché non sa bene come potrebbe affrontare quei sentimenti che l’altro sente. Ammirazione, passione, sincero affetto.  
Si lascia accarezzare però dalla sua mano, il cui pollice passa più volte sulla curva dello zigomo, in un gesto davvero tanto intimo e premuroso.  
Forse un po’ troppo: deve ripristinare l’ordine.  
-Detto questo non ho intenzione di perdonarlo dei suoi peccati. Se ne andrà comunque con rimpianti e rimorsi!  
-Va bene così.  
A Kuro scappa un sorriso a vederlo sempre così reattivo e vivace. È anche quella una forma di tenerezza.  
E a sentirlo a quella maniera, tranquillo e allegro, sinceramente felice, e capire il suo vero stato d’animo di fronte alle cose, porta a galla un pensiero che ha formulato soltanto nel posto più segreto del proprio cuore. Perché Kuro non riesce a essere davvero severo con Shu, è la sua più grande debolezza.  
-Sono stato duro con te, ieri sera. Conosco ciò che ti lega a Tenshouin, eppure io non sono stato in grado di-  
Il marito però lo ferma prima che possa dire qualcosa di davvero stupido, con un dito sulle labbra.  
-Tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, Kuro. Sei sempre stato l’unico che mi diceva quello che andava detto, senza né cattiveria né indulgenza. È per questo motivo che mi sono innamorato di te e che ti amo tutt’ora.  
Kuro arrossisce, si deve allontanare un poco da lui per guardarlo storto.  
-Parli d’amore come se fosse normale.  
Shu risponde a tono, alzando le sopracciglia e prendendo il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno di champagne, con quel fare splendido che sembra volerlo sfidare a dire il contrario di una innegabile e palese verità.  
-Siamo sposati ora. Non ti sembra che lo sia, normale?  
Il marito non può che dargli ragione, a quel punto.  
   
   
Shu, un tempo come adesso, odiava davvero tanto le folle. Lo mettevano a disagio, perché doveva tenere conto delle opinioni e delle aspettative di un numero di teste che non sapeva calcolare precisamente, e avendo una sola possibilità di espressione essendo unicamente se stesso, la formulazione di così tanti verdetti lo faceva impazzire – e la loro vicinanza fisica, anche, che sembrava quasi una violazione della sua intimità spaziale.  
Lo sanno tutti gli invitati, in quanto amici piuttosto stretti o comunque conoscenti a cui l’onore di una confidenza è stato donato dalla sua incredibile generosità.  
Per questo motivo tutti, davvero tutti, sono incredibilmente contenti di vederlo scendere dalla pedana degli sposi e unirsi, nella pausa lunga tra le portate del primo e del secondo, al karaoke che le altre Oddballs presenti hanno organizzato. Ha permesso loro, negli accordi di inviti e organizzazione dell’evento, di prendersi una piccola area della grande sala del ristorante per fare quello che volevano, in un tempo limitato concesso loro. E se c'è sempre stato qualcosa che li ha uniti, quella è la musica: è indiscutibile.  
Decidere chi può cantare prima e chi invece deve farlo dopo, ecco, forse non è così semplice, anche perché con le personalità vivaci che si ritrovano difficilmente cedono il passo, pur trovandosi tra amici a una festa. Anche se, nel momento in cui appare Shu in tutta la sua baldanza e in tutta la sua meraviglia, Kanata molla la presa sul prezioso microfono che è riuscito a ottenere, con spargimenti di sangue e minacce di morte, e la consegna allo sposo con un gran sorriso, senza opporre la minima resistenza.  
Shu vorrebbe sembrare convincente in quell’alzata di spalle un poco supponente, ma la verità è che gli sta sorridendo così tanto contento che è difficile davvero credergli. Si avvicina all’addetto della musica, un ometto dello staff che lo guarda tutto gentile, e si fa dire cosa quei tre manigoldi senza gusto hanno inserito nella playlist.  
Infatti deve rileggersi due volte la lista prima di trovare qualcosa adatto a sé, che possa essere degno di far vibrare le proprie corde vocali – non chiede all’ometto di prendere un’altra canzone solo perché sa che sarebbe un gesto troppo poco carino, e lui vuole bene ai suoi amici, vuole che si sentano gratificati anche in una giornata del genere.  
Non sa di aver scelto una canzone proposta da Rei, non vorrebbe neanche saperlo. Chiede solo, ecco, che non gli venga sparata nelle orecchie mentre delizia la platea con la sua performance, che a furia di sentire tutto quel tecnopop e quella robaccia semi-metal stava quasi diventando sordo anche restando lassopra assieme al suo caro marito. La vicinanza certo non aiuta.  
In molti restano in silenzio a godersi la scena, quelli che non lo fanno sono semplicemente distratti o troppo impegnati a non morire per il troppo cibo troppo buono ingerito in fretta e furia. Eichi è uno di quelli che persino sorride, mentre ascolta Shu Itsuki schiarirsi la voce troppo vicino al microfono e quindi iniziare a seguire le lettere colorate proiettate sul muro – quello che deve cantare, insomma, nel caso molto improbabile non se lo ricordi.  
Voce melodiosa, voce poetica. Voce soave, voce incantatrice.  
Voce che è il motivo per cui una volta è stato ritenuto una delle più grandi promesse di una scuola di prodigi.  
Mentre canta, Shu si sente felice e pieno; forse, non provava un’emozione del genere, così a lungo, da tantissimo tempo, e questo un po’ lo stordisce: è il motivo, probabilmente, per cui si ritrova a cantare di fronte a così tante persone sentendosi rilassato e per niente nervoso. Non li guarda, non guarda nessuno tranne il suo Kuro di tanto in tanto, e Mika che sta saltellando poco distante perché è troppo contento e lo distrae, anche se riesce a toccare ognuna delle loro anime in modo così semplice e diretto, in modo così chiaro.  
Li ama tutti, in quel momento, e vuole condividere qualcosa che dovrebbe essere solo suo.  
Un’emozione vera.  
Quanta magia può esserci in qualcosa di così semplice.  
   
   
Kuro si inchina davanti a lui, quando tutto il mondo ha smesso di vorticare – e anche loro, assieme alla musica del primo ballo. Come un cavaliere nobile e altissimo, gli bacia la mano coperta dal guanto bianco, e con quello sguardo meraviglioso lo fissa in viso e gli sorride.  
È il suo prezioso, la ragione per cui tutto quello è così speciale.  
Ovviamente i fischi e le ovazioni partono nel giro di mezzo nanosecondo, perché niente e nessuno fa passare liscia una roba del genere, così plateale e pubblica. Shu diventa ancora più rosso di quello che era già prima, perché tra imbarazzo e commozione è difficile districarsi, specialmente per uno come lui.  
Ha ballato per quasi mezz’ora ininterrottamente, in mezzo a tutto quel chiasso. Stretto nel suo abbraccio, guardando soltanto il suo viso così vicino.  
Non si sono baciati soltanto perché c’era gente attorno, ma hanno corso il rischio di rimanere così indifferenti a tutto da non percepire davvero più niente oltre che a se stessi e al rumore dei loro cuori impazziti.  
Nel rialzarsi, Kuro si dirige verso la sorella minore, cercando la sua mano e la sua compagnia, per poter continuare a ballare. E con la testa che ancora vortica e un po’ lo confonde, con tutti quei profumi di persone e quegli abiti che si muovono, Shu cerca rifugio e la sedia del primo tavolo che trova disponibile.  
Proprio quello in cui è ancora seduto Eichi Tenshouin.  
-È una bella festa, non c’è che dire.  
Shu è troppo stanco per far fronte anche a un irrigidimento muscolare – più che stizza, è la sorpresa a prenderlo e a freddargli i muscoli, perché ha pensato a tutt’altro per troppo tempo e non si ricordava proprio di quel particolare in più che lui stesso ha così tanto faticato ad aggiungere.  
Eichi e la sua meravigliosa sciarpina rosa, ancora ben allacciata al collo.  
Strano, d’altra parte, che non ci sia quell’Hasumi antipatico in giro, non si è schiodato dal suo fianco per metà della cerimonia, assieme a Wataru. Forse lo ha convinto che se continuava a respirare la sua stessa aria poteva cascare a terra a causa di una mancanza di ossigeno ingente, o forse qualcuno lo ha semplicemente invitato a ballare in mezzo alla folla. Non lo sa e non lo vuole sapere.  
Eichi sembra essere un po’ provato, ha l’aria stanca e il capo che pende un poco di lato, ma comunque un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra, e la solita voglia di battibeccare con lui.  
-Si stanno divertendo tutti.  
-Ovviamente è una festa perfetta. Non poteva essere altrimenti.  
-Sembra quasi che io sia l’unico neo, qui.  
-Non lo sei affatto.  
-Mi stai dicendo che sono un ospite gradito?  
Shu cede e non risponde, guarda da un’altra parte perché pare che Eichi abbia capito tutto quello che deve capire già dal suo silenzio.  
Non c’è motivo, comunque, nel continuare una finta scortesia. E poi ha già rimarcato tutto quello che doveva, né più e né meno, quindi magari Eichi dovrebbe proprio smetterla di fare quella faccia stralunata, che nessuno lì crede nella sua finta innocenza, tantomeno lui.  
Battibeccare in un certo senso piace molto anche a Shu.  
-Sono pronto a scommettere, Tenshouin, che appena assaggerai la mia torta rimarrai senza parole. Non riuscirai più ad aprire bocca!  
-Beh, io invece spererei di sì, altrimenti come faccio a fare il bis?  
-Stare vicino a Wataru ti ha reso divertente quanto lui.  
-Ovvero, non mi ha reso divertente?  
-Esatto.  
Sghignazza, con una mano prontamente portata a coprire la bocca. Occhi socchiusi e una grazia personale che non riesce a svilirsi neanche in mezzo a tutto quel movimento e a quella situazione poco abituale.  
Shu nota solo in quel momento che sulla sedia a rotelle è stata posizionata una copertina leggera, un’altra, pronta per l’utilizzo in caso di bisogno. Gli fa pensare che forse sta ancora peggio di quello che mostra, e non gli piace molto come cosa.  
Lo fa sentire apprensivo verso una persona che non voleva neanche guardare, e questo crea una punta di disagio in lui, tra il senso di colpa e l’inaspettato.  
Eichi gli sorride, per nulla turbato dal suo continuare a fissarlo.  
-Non ti ho ancora ringraziato, mi pare. Mi permetti di farlo?  
L’uomo si rende conto della scortesia attuata e abbassa lo sguardo a terra per un istante.  
-No. Non ancora. Il matrimonio non è ancora finito.  
Mano di nuovo sul bracciolo della sedia, un po’ più di morbidezza sulle spalle.  
Eichi è tranquillo vicino a lui, anche se a distanziarli ci sta un tavolo di superficie – e alcuni piatti ancora sporchi di residui di cibo, che i camerieri non hanno finito di fare il giro con il carrello delle stoviglie usate, trovandosi dall’altra parte della sala.  
Anche in mezzo alla musica, Eichi riesce a farsi sentire fin troppo bene.  
-Hai ragione. La giornata è ancora lunga. E nel caso, ci saranno anche altre occasioni per parlare meglio, anche di noi.  
Shu non comprende subito, perché qualcosa blocca il suo cervello. E intanto l’altro seguita a parlare, piuttosto libero da compromessi o regole di qualche gioco d’interazione artificialmente costruito.  
-Devo ammettere che sono curioso, sei sempre stato un essere umano interessante.  
Shu lo guarda in viso e vede la stanchezza della malattia: la vede davvero tutta, nelle pieghe rugose attorno alla sua bocca e nelle borse negli occhi, nel colore spento della pelle e nella desolazione pesante dei suoi capelli lunghi.  
Qualcosa gli è sfuggito, fin dall’inizio, ma ora gli sta tornando alla mente. È stato così sicuro di sé fin dal principio che non si è mai posto neanche il dubbio, ma bastano poche parole perché la semplice verità gli piombi tutta tra capo e collo e lo faccia sentire un perfetto cretino.  
-Cosa c’è? Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha indisposto?  
Perché, forse, neppure Eichi Tenshouin ha così poco tatto da scherzare a quella maniera sulla propria morte, in particolar modo al suo matrimonio, in particolar modo dopo che sono riusciti a parlarsi come due esseri umani normali e non come due gatti dal pelo gonfio. Gli è bastato davvero poco per riacquistare fiducia nel genere umano, a Shu, perché forse mantiene ancora quell’animo da fresco fanciulletto che non è mai diventato grande.  
Shu non risponde subito, considerando l’idea di andare ad affogare dentro la panna della torta nuziale – ce n’è abbastanza perché ci riesca, effettivamente, quindi l’idea non gli pare poi così stupida. Come, come ha potuto credere anche per un solo secondo alle parole di Wataru, come ha fatto a non questionarsi affatto sulla veridicità concreta delle sue paure e del suo dolore. In così tanti anni non ha imparato proprio nulla, quindi.  
E tutta la sua fatica, tutta la sua gentilezza, tutto il suo buon cuore sono nati soltanto da uno stupido fraintendimento, da una parola detta di troppo e capita male.  
Lo ucciderà appena possibile, questo è sicuro.  
Si sente meschino, neanche la felicità di avere un anello al dito riesce ad annullare questa sensazione. Per fortuna, Eichi gli parla ancora, e gli fa la grazia di cambiare argomento.  
-Sai, Itsuki-kun, mi rendo conto che è piuttosto maleducato presentarsi a un matrimonio senza neanche un regalo per la sposa. Direi quasi imperdonabile.  
Shu finalmente alza gli occhi di nuovo su di lui – vorrebbe tanto dirgli che una cosa del genere è stupida persino da pensare, considerando che lo avrebbe portato lì con la forza, anche nel caso avesse avuto intenzione di opporre resistenza – e in qualche modo gli esce una smorfia sul viso.  
-Non è necessario, non voglio niente da parte tua.  
-Questo è piuttosto sgarbato da dire, non ti pare?  
-Sono soltanto sincero.  
Ma Eichi non è soddisfatto, no di certo. Non vuole rimanere con un debito con lui, non vuole sentire la gratitudine per quell’essere pungolargli per sempre l’animo. E fa qualcosa di davvero sgarbato, che è imporgli una gentilezza non voluta, e che Shu è costretto a sentire se vuole ancora rimanere ancorato a quella sedia come si presuppone.  
-Hai vinto. Sul piano artistico e sul piano umano, credo che tu possa definirti vincitore, tra di noi.  
Se non fosse mortificato per altre questioni, non ci penserebbe molto a schiaffeggiarlo con un guanto oppure riprenderlo a male parole. Lo irrita oltre ogni limite, e forse anche la sensibilità del momento acuisce la ricettività e diminuisce la poca resistenza che possiede.  
Ma proprio perché è quel momento, e lui ne è consapevole, si impone di non lasciarsi vincere dai propri sentimenti: l’orgoglio è ancora vivo, e non c’è umiltà che tenga neppure di fronte al senso di colpa, nel momento in cui si riceve uno sgarbo simile. Non che avesse intenzione di rinfacciargli qualsivoglia credito, e se l’idea originale era farlo cadere ai suoi piedi pieno di riconoscenza, ora anche il solo pensiero di sentire delle parole del genere provenire dalla sua bocca gli dà il voltastomaco.  
Fa una smorfia ancora peggiore, e poi rilassa il corpo, più stanco del dovuto. Ballare così tanto, in mezzo a tanta gente, forse non gli ha fatto così bene.  
-Non avevo dubbi sul piano artistico, non c’è mai stata una vera e propria sfida, Tenshouin. Ma perché anche sul piano umano? Alla fine, non sono che uno sposo vestito di bianco.  
C’è un briciolo di rassegnazione nel suo tono, che quasi sembrerebbe il suono di una sconfitta annunciata.  
Eichi però lo spiazza, dicendo l’unica verità che li può ancora unire, sottolineando quanto la sincerità d’intenti possa fare molto anche in un rapporto come il loro.  
-Io non avrei mai pensato di volerti fare felice.  
Forse, è un po’ troppo persino per l’orgoglio di Shu.  
-Tenshouin, ti ho solo usato.  
-Questo lo so. Ma rimane il fatto che mi hai portato qui, ti sei impegnato così tanto per farlo.  
-Tenshouin.  
-E questo, pur considerando quanto fosse a tuo vantaggio una cosa del genere, e di certo hai guadagnato più tu che io in termini materiali, rimane un atto gentile nei miei confronti.  
Abbassa lo sguardo, perché sulle prime non sa bene cosa rispondere.  
Se effettivamente dirgli la verità oppure no – se effettivamente spezzare quel bel artefatto su cui si regge ogni dare e ogni ricevere, fragile e imperfetto. Ma Eichi, ancora, gli fa capire di essere un passo avanti.  
-Senza contare poi che, proprio perché era un gesto interessato, al principio non era mosso da pietà.  
Perché lui ha davvero, fin dal principio, capito ogni cosa. Si è fatto beffe di lui, forse, e del suo volere a tutti costi fare lo splendido con il futuro marito. Non parlerebbe di pietà, se così non fosse, specialmente non in quei termini. Ci sarebbe da chiedersi come mai non abbia detto nulla, e ancora si rifiuti a dirlo in maniera esplicita, ma con ogni probabilità egli stesso era partito con un sentimento e poi le tempistiche e i fatti lo hanno modificato fino a renderlo vera gratitudine.  
Insomma, sono stati meschini in due, senza distinzione. È un bel gioco di cui entrambi però sono a conoscenza, e che possono giocare ad armi finalmente pari.  
E proprio per questo, Shu non può in alcun modo mostrare gratitudine, né si sente di riceverla dall’altro. In compenso, prova per lui un’empatia profonda come mai è riuscito a fare: è questo, il vero regalo di nozze di Eichi Tenshouin.  
Al suo sorriso angelico, risponde con l’ennesimo cruccio e il naso tutto stropicciato.  
-Non so se ritenere sospetto il fatto che tu mi stia parlando a questa maniera, Tenshouin.  
-Sempre all’erta, vero? Fai bene.  
Sghignazza ancora, con la mano di nuovo sulle labbra. Anche Shu riesce a sorridere, in qualche modo, e a rilassarsi sulla sedia; si porta all’indietro, tutto contro lo schienale bianco, e fa cascare la testa all’indietro, guardando il vuoto.  
L’arrivo nelle vicinanze di un cameriere da ricordare qualcosa all’ospite, di davvero importante.  
-Continuo ad aspettare la torta con enorme impazienza, Itsuki-kun.  
Shu ignora la richiesta e affonda ora che sembra aver la guardia abbassata – sempre nel ricevere e nel dare che si sta susseguendo dall’inizio della giornata, anche lui sceglie appositamente i momenti in cui parlare. E poi, non ha intenzione di dirgli che deve aspettare almeno altre tre ore prima di vedere anche solo l’ombra di un dolce: ci sono altri due secondi prima di gozzovigliare, e checché ne possa dire il suo stomaco provato da povero ricoverato d’ospedale, li dovrà mangiare tutti.  
Altrimenti troverà un altro ottimo motivo per essere infastidito a morte dalla sua sola esistenza.  
-Sei diventato un uomo rispettabile.  
Pausa, perché è appena finita una canzone; Shu riprende con una precisazione senza pietà appena dopo.  
-Pur con una lingua fin troppo lunga.  
-Temo che questo difetto mi accompagnerà per sempre.  
Kuro volteggia ancora sulla pista da ballo, si avvicina a loro con probabile intenzione di vedere se Shu sta pensando di mettere le mani addosso al proprio interlocutore, anche se gli basta un’occhiata di sfuggita per capire che no, il suo sposo non ha intenzione di muovere un solo muscolo dalla posizione assunta. Eichi poi incrocia il suo sguardo e lo saluta pure, con tutta la sfacciataggine e la grazia e l’innocenza del mondo – Kuro ghigna al suo solito modo, per poi allontanarsi tenendo ancora tra le braccia il suo compagno di ballo, Tetora.  
E vedendo l’altro, Eichi trova un ottimo argomento di conversazione, perché davvero gli dispiacerebbe far calare il silenzio tra lui e Itsuki, ora che ha raggiunto quel momento di sintonia.  
-Dimmi una cosa. Ti va di sentire come ha fatto Nagumo-kun a rubare quell’ambulanza?  
Di come sia riuscito a rubare la divisa di un infermiere a caso entrando nello spogliatoio del personale, di come sia riuscito a dimenticarsi le proprie scarpe per la festa entro l’armadietto del tale – uno scambio equivalente, dopotutto, per comprare il suo eventuale silenzio – di come sia riuscito a sgattaiolare entro il magazzino delle chiavi con un’abilità degna di un ninja e la moralità degna di un ladro. E tutto questo facendo tacere la coscienza che gli ricordava le aspirazioni improbabili da eroe che gli sono sempre state proprie.  
Shu si sente attratto dalla sottile malignità della sua voce, potentemente. Si mette composto sulla propria sedia, quindi, ed è tutto pronto per il racconto.  
-Ti ascolto attentamente, Tenshouin.  
   
   
Uno scaffale ripieno di cioccolatini assortiti, ordinati e disposti con precisione su file colorate che formano quasi onde brillanti per tutta la parete, dall’inizio alla fine, è posto in uno dei quattro atri che circondano la sala principale, ed è la meta prima del pellegrinaggio di tutti quegli invitati che si sono un poco stancati di vorticare a destra e a sinistra a ritmo delle note di qualche strana canzone. Tutto cioccolato europeo, di quello davvero buono.  
L’orchestra ora suona musica lenta e liscia, accompagna la stanchezza dei ballerini più caparbi e li culla in  un ballo tranquillo, fatto per lo più di abbracci e ondulazioni. I due sposi si sono rifugiati ormai da tempo sul loro palco, ad ammirare amici e parenti divertirsi da quella posizione privilegiata, che fa godere loro una visuale più completa del tutto senza che debbano necessariamente farne parte.  
Shu continua a sorridere, tra le braccia di Kuro, e ha l’aria sognante e stanca di chi è troppo preso da se stesso per ricordarsi che, in effetti, l’ora della torta sta per arrivare – ma forse è il cibo nel suo stomaco che lo frena, forse i piedi che lo stanno insultando in tutte le lingue del mondo. È sfatto almeno quanto Eichi Tenshouin, il ché è tutto dire.  
C’è chi li guarda da lontano, sorseggiando il resto dello champagne contenuto in un boccale troppo stretto – e allungando la mano su quello che resta di una scia verde, scruta con quel certo cipiglio compiaciuto quello che è il luogo di un futuro e impareggiabile misfatto: ad acuire il senso del piacere che sta provando, un’onda di pistacchio sulla lingua, e della granella di nocciola appena croccante.  
Con un fazzoletto davanti alla bocca, Rei si china in avanti e formula una domanda veloce.  
-Tutto pronto?  
Il tono della sua voce contiene a stento tutto il divertimento che prova, e Kanata lo percepisce bene, anche se il suo sorriso sempiterno, sporco di cioccolato, non sembra badare o anche solo registrare qualche cambiamento d’umore.  
Forse le sue dita tutte sporche di crema scura sì, ma quello è un dettaglio trascurabile.  
-Sì, stai tranquillo. Shu-kun non sospetta di nulla.  
-Meno male. Sarebbe davvero brutto rovinargli la sorpresa.  
-Non sarà l’unico a portare persone non previste, a fine serata.  
-Zitto, Kanata-kun. Potrebbe sentirci.  
-Ma è dall’altra parte della pista da ballo.  
-Non si sa mai, sai com’è fatto.  
Kanata si pulisce con un tovagliolo, sbuffando appena appena. Guarda con golosa cupidigia la scia violetto, il cioccolato aromatizzato ai frutti di bosco, e se non fosse per l’occhiata che Rei gli rivolge si abbufferebbe ancora. Invece, ferma un cameriere dal vassoio quasi vuoto e prende l’ultimo calice che sta portando in giro, occupando lo stomaco con altro.  
Rei sembra piuttosto orgoglioso della propria trovata. Non che il regalo che ha fatto manchi di qualcosa: a Shu sarebbe bastato forse un fazzoletto di pizzo, tanto poco era importante per lui quella convenienza, e quindi è stato davvero splendido notare la sua meraviglia di fronte a quel pacco gigantesco di lenzuola e federe per ogni tipo di letto, anche uno di più piccola portata che non matrimoniale. Solo uno come Shu, vecchio dentro da sempre, avrebbe gradito così tanto una cosa del genere, considerando poi tutto l’orlo fatto a mano da una vera sarta, pagata tantissimo, e il ricamo rifinito e perfetto.  
Ma Rei si è quasi trattenuto per il gran finale, che sta per giungere. Poco prima dell’arrivo della torta, giusto in tempo per assaggiarne una fetta, qualcuno di molto importante deve fare la sua apparizione. E quello sarà il vero regalo di tutti loro, dei suoi amici più cari.  
Già istruito i camerieri, già avvisato chi di dovere – persino lo sposo vestito di nero è stato avvisato, perché non corra addosso allo sconosciuto giunto all’improvviso e lo uccida con un pugno.  
E sarebbe davvero tutto perfetto, il tempo dell’attesa pregustato con immane piacere, se non fosse che all’improvviso compaiono nel campo visivo del maggiore dei fratelli Sakuma e di Kanata un duo davvero poco solito e non troppo gradito, a dire il vero.  
Come di consueto, Keito dice subito ciò che va detto.  
-C’è un problema.  
Ha lo sguardo serio, ma Keito Hasumi ha sempre lo sguardo serio, e quindi né Rei né Kanata fiutano la gravità della situazione. Poco importa che lì dietro ci sia un Wataru in evidente disagio, non è a lui che rivolgono la prima attenzione.  
-Hai cominciato a divertirti anche tu e lo trovi troppo strano?  
Keito fa una smorfia a quella domanda impertinente, e per non dover replicare in maniera altrettanto sarcastica alza la mano ai propri occhiali, sistemandoseli sopra il naso. Una volta fatto questo e preso un profondo respiro, esplica quando in precedenza annunciato.  
-Sembra che la polizia si stia finalmente dirigendo qui.  
Un leggero campanello d’allarme. Rei appoggia sul tavolo che ha accanto il calice che tiene tra le dita, ormai vuoto, ed esibisce un’espressione appena incuriosita – Kanata, da canto suo, ha smesso di leccarsi la punta delle dita, e pare un attimo più presente di prima.  
Wataru si guarda intorno, caso mai dovesse apparire qualcuno all’improvviso, come se in effetti fosse davvero possibile.  
-Perché mai?  
-Forse non ti è chiaro, Sakuma-san, che Eichi non dovrebbe trovarsi in questo luogo, ma da tutt’altra parte, dove dovrebbe ricevere cure mediche adeguate al suo stato di salute.  
Kanata lancia uno sguardo alla pista da ballo e vede come Kuro abbia letteralmente preso in braccio Eichi e lo stia facendo volteggiare come una trottola senza peso; l’ospite sta ridendo come un matto, e tossendo pure come un matto, mentre lo sposo continua la propria opera incurante di quanto lo stia schiacciando alla vita e di quanto, in effetti, tutto quello lo avvicini a una concreta morte.  
Shinkai alza le spalle, tornando a guardare Keito.  
-A me pare stia piuttosto bene.  
L’altro lo guarda non male, ma malissimo. Probabilmente sta pensando a come fargli capire che l’ironia non è molto gradita in quel contesto – sorvolando che Kanata non riuscirebbe proprio mai a fare dell’ironia, ma che ogni parola che pronuncia è pensata e accorata, anche se sembra la più grande delle fregnacce.  
Questo è il problema con gli artisti come loro: perdono di vista ciò che è effettivamente la realtà, e necessitano di qualcuno che li renda partecipi della tale. Con le buone o con le cattive maniere.  
-Il punto è che risulta rapito.  
Eichi intanto vola, finendo quasi a terra: per fortuna Kuro è ancora abbastanza svelto e lo acchiappa al volo, sbattendo i gomiti e il petto per terra per salvargli la vita, e da come batte le mani e si agita pare sia ancora tutto intero. Pare.  
Shu dal suo palco guarda la scena come se stesse assistendo a un omicidio, ma risulta indeciso su come e quando intervenire. È turbato dal tutto e troppo stanco per muoversi.  
Assistendo a ciò, le parole di Keito sembrano quasi perdere di valore, tanto che persino lui se ne rende conto e deve rimarcare un altro dei concetti fondamentali della sua tesi. Ovvero l’invalidità della volontà del rapito, in virtù dei suoi innumerevoli tentativi di fuga.  
-Prima che qualcuno lo dica. Il fatto che sia stato consenziente all’atto non significa niente.  
Wataru è sempre più a disagio, non riesce neanche a pensare a quante ossa avrebbe potuto rompersi Eichi tra decollo, volo e schianto, lo fissa soltanto che riprende a volteggiare, questa volta però tra le braccia di Shu, che ha deciso di dare il cambio al marito – la differenza però sta che Shu non ha neppure un quinto della forza di Kuro, e quindi anche i suoi movimenti sono abbastanza limitati.  
Keito, nelle orecchie del magicante, continua a parlare, almeno finché non viene zittito da Rei.  
-Inoltre, a quanto ne so, Itsuki e Nagumo hanno anche rubato un’autovettura di proprietà dell’ospedale e questo-  
-Sappiamo tutti quanti la storia, Hasumi-kun.  
Eichi ha già provveduto a raccontare agli intimi, ovvero tutta la corte delle damigelle più i vari testimoni, le peripezie che lo hanno visto protagonista, sottolineando quando Shu sia stato in effetti molto eroico a provvedere a tutto per lui, dal trasporto alla presenza, passando per la vita minacciata da un’insidiosa ape. Qualcuno di loro ha riso; qualcuno, tra cui ovviamente Keito, decisamente no.  
-Ottimo. Quindi non c’è bisogno che io esplichi chiaramente la gravità della situazione.  
Kanata beve tutto d’un sorso il proprio champagne, rendendosi conto di essere forse un po’ troppo presente sulla scena proprio mentre avrebbe tanto voluto estraniarsene. Guarda altrove, giusto per rimarcare che se hanno bisogno di lui, forse non c’è. O forse sì, dipende un po’ dal tipo di intervento richiesto.  
-Hai un piano?  
Wataru risponde al posto di Keito: gli stanno tremando le mani, perché è stato lui a vedere la volante della polizia passare per la terza volta davanti al ristorante per poi fermarsi nei pressi del parcheggio – dopo tutte le volte che hanno recuperato Eichi Tenshouin, forse le sue guardie del corpo hanno anche imparato a individuare con più precisione i luoghi che lo attraggono facilmente, ovvero feste, balli e cose inerenti.  
-Portiamo via Eichi da qui. Prima che lo trovino e incrimino Shu.  
È piuttosto impaurito, e non sta esagerando affatto la propria agitazione. La cosa contagia anche gli altri quando, dall’entrata principale, entra uno di quelli in divisa, e comincia a guardarsi attorno.  
Di gente non c’è n’è tanta in giro, e fortunatamente Shu ed Eichi hanno smesso di ballare proprio al centro della stanza. Forse Eichi ha avuto bisogno di vomitare, o forse ne ha avuto bisogno Shu dopo tutti quei giri.  
Rei entra nella giusta modalità, e di conseguenza anche le altre due OddBalls, legati a lui nell’animo e nella sensibilità.  
-Probabile si siano messi apposta all’ingresso del ristorante.  
-Quindi la soluzione sarebbe portarli lontani da lì, giusto?  
Keito interviene soltanto per sbuffare e per tentare di ridimensionarli, perché quella è la sua forma d’ansia e non riesce proprio a frenarsi.  
-Non credo basti un qualche trucco di magia per distrarli.  
Ma Rei gli sorride, con lo stesso compiacimento con cui lo ha accolto non più di cinque minuti prima: ha già pensato a tutto.  
-Niente magia. Solo un po’ di sana cortesia, Hasumi-kun. E una buona dose di tempismo.  
Gli altri due lo capiscono bene, e questo preoccupa ancora di più Keito. Non è sicuro che Eichi riuscirà davvero a cavarsela, questa volta, e tanto meno lo sposo che lo ha portato lì.  
   
   
Il tragitto che devono fare, assieme, per arrivare a casa dalla macchina, è giusto la distanza che percorre il vialetto dal cancelletto in poi, senza intralci o indugi. Ed è quasi l’alba del nuovo giorno quando lo percorrono, un poco barcollando.  
C’è stato il taglio della torta a cinque piani, fatta con un coltellino talmente piccolo che era piuttosto evidente quanto simbolico fosse tutto il gesto – ma Shu ha sempre amato queste cose, e tutti lo sanno, quindi l’intera platea ha applaudito quando, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, i due sposi hanno tagliuzzato un lato coperto di panna di quella montagna di zuccheri e derivati del latte.  
C’è stata anche la distribuzione delle bomboniere, fatta personalmente dai due sposi, che con cestini di vimini, altri cestini rispetto a quelli che contenevano i petali di fiori s’intende, sono andati in giro a ogni singola persona per consegnare confetti bianchi e un piccolo pensierino che andava da un centrotavola di pizzo fatto a mano a una bambolina di pezza, anche quella fatta a mano.  
C’è stato anche il lancio del bouquet, molto spassoso, che è volato tra le mani di Mika dopo essere stato conteso da quelle di Kanata e la sorellina di Kuro, entrambi piuttosto coinvolti dalla cosa, tanto che alla fine sono andati a consolarsi a vicenda con il bis della torta.  
E poi i ringraziamenti, i baci, le innumerevoli lacrime, gli abbracci e i saluti. Qualcuno che persino ha pensato che fosse una buona idea dire a Shu che gli era colato tutto il trucco dal viso e chissà dove era finito – forse un po’ sulle labbra di Kuro ma nessuno ha osato dirlo – e quindi si è beccato l’unica vera occhiataccia da parte sua da qualche ora a quella parte. E tutto si è concluso, con il gestore del ristorante che ringraziava gli sposi e augurava loro ogni felicità e la partenza da quel luogo di sogno.  
Perché ora c’è qualcosa di meglio, da vivere.  
Come passare il viaggio in macchina, dacché la limousine è ancora nel parcheggio dell’ospedale, dal ristorante alla loro dimora con le labbra di uno incollate a quelle dell’altro, per esempio. C’è quell’enorme stanchezza in entrambi loro che rende tutto ancora più dolce e melenso, molle e lento; Shu è tra le braccia di suo marito, lo guarda sognante giusto quei pochi frangenti di secondo che schiude le palpebre e interrompe il contatto tra le loro bocche, per respirare, mentre Kuro gli accarezza piano il profilo del viso. La felicità e la spossatezza hanno il medesimo effetto sui loro corpi e suoi loro gesti, in quel momento, anche se la dolcezza di fondo e il sentimento che li muove è sempre uguale – soltanto, forse, palesata con meno timidezza.  
E quando finalmente l’autovettura arriva a destinazione, il primo a scendere è Kuro, ma solo perché così può aiutare l’altro a scendere e prenderlo, all’improvviso, in braccio. Proprio come se fosse la sua sposa.  
Shu è troppo impegnato a guardarlo piuttosto interdetto, quindi lo lascia fare: Kuro saluta e ringrazia l’autista, uno degli invitati ancora abbastanza lucidi per reggere un volante, che sorride loro e parte per tornarsene alla propria dimora, sparendo nella notte in modo fin troppo silenzioso.  
E quindi, restano soltanto loro due.  
-Se ti spacchi la schiena in questo modo così stupido, sappi che mi rifiuterò di prendermi cura di te.  
Kuro sorride e lo guarda, con le sopracciglia alzate e un’aria un po’ tanto furbetta.  
-Ormai devi prenderti cura di me. In salute e malattia.  
Shu fa una smorfia, perché sperava davvero che fosse troppo stanco per ribattere – e non solo quello, Kuro rincara la dose.  
-Hai firmato da te il contratto, è tutta colpa tua.  
Quindi schiocca le labbra e fa finta di essere un po’ stizzito, prima di mettergli le braccia al collo per reggersi un pochino meglio.  
-Maledizione. Dovevo vedere bene tutte le clausole prima.  
Kuro grugnisce in quello che dovrebbe essere una risata venuta male.  
In realtà, è tutto molto tenero. Un po’ preoccupante anche, ma considerando la massa muscolare del marito, Shu può permettersi di non pensarci troppo: la presa che lo sostiene è piuttosto salda, non sembra affatto risentire dell’ora e di tutto il resto. Quindi respira e socchiude gli occhi, ancora per qualche passo.  
Poi Kuro si ferma. E fa un altro grugnito.  
Shu apre gli occhi e si accorge del problema esistente, perché uno non ha le mani libere per aprire e l’altro rimane troppo distante dalla serratura per farlo. Alza lo sguardo al proprio sposo, con uno sguardo un po’ troppo saputello.  
-Forse è il caso che mi lasci andare.  
Ma Kuro non è della stessa opinione. Sporge in avanti il busto e con quello anche Shu, in modo che sia appena appena più vicino alla porta.  
-Le chiavi sono nel mio borsello. Prendile. E usale.  
Shu borbotta tanto, tantissimo, anche se alla fine fa quello che l’altro vuole, e impiega diversi minuti per riuscire nel proprio intento, col pericolo di capitolare a terra e farsi davvero molto male. La porta viene aperta e quindi spalancata dalla spalla di Kuro però, che più o meno trionfale entra con il suo tesoro nella loro dimora.  
Sono cose già viste e già vissute, sono già pregne del loro odore e non c’è niente di nuovo – tranne gli occhi e gli spiriti che le ammirano e le respirano, che sono quelli di due persone che ormai appartengono legalmente e socialmente l’una all’altra. Gli anelli che portano al dito hanno un significato così importante che riescono a trasformare tutto il resto.  
I due si sorridono e sono ancora sul ciglio della porta di casa quando si scambiano un bacio, l’ennesimo augurio per quella nuova vita. Non vorrebbero che finisse mai, neppure quando la porta di ingresso viene chiusa con un calcio non troppo leggero, ma Shu è quasi costretto a picchiettare la spalla di Kuro, per farsi lasciare: certo non può permettergli di portarlo di sopra, oltre le scale per il piano superiore, in quel modo.  
Anche se il signor Kiryuu vuole fare esattamente quell’idiozia, e non c’è picchiettio o ripresa che lo possa fermare – solo un attimo quando arriva al soggiorno, quando scorge un buco sospetto nel vetro della veranda grande dietro la poltrona di pelle che non ricordava affatto esserci; decide in un attimo che non vuole fare domande a riguardo, perché ha davvero paura delle eventuali risposte ed è un po’ troppo tardi per ricevere altre cose per cui preoccuparsi. Sono già abbastanza fortunati che niente sia stato rubato, a quel punto, e che ci sia ancora un tetto sopra le loro teste.  
Il buio non aiuta molto nella faccenda – e neppure il tentativo un po’ imbranato di accendere qualche luce con il gomito, che finisce con l’essere solo l’ennesima collisione tra il suo corpo e una superficie dura. Ogni scalino è un’impresa, per le sue gambe e le sue ginocchia. Shu però non reagisce quando sente le ossa scricchiolare un po’, lo guarda sorridendo con tutta la tenerezza del mondo, aspettando di arrivare a destinazione come è evidentemente nei piani dell’altro.  
Non si sa bene come, ma alla fine riescono persino a giungere alla meta: Shu viene più o meno buttato sul letto, e mentre il suo corpo rimbalza un paio di volte sul materasso lui riesce persino a trovare la cosa divertente e quindi ridere. E poi arrotolarsi tra le coperte.  
Non gli interessa più niente manco del vestito che indossa.  
A vederlo così, nasce un sorriso dolcissimo e spontaneo sulle labbra di Kuro; l’uomo si toglie giusto la giacca di dosso, poi gattona sul letto con mani e ginocchia e arriva a posizionarsi proprio sopra il marito. La penombra della stanza, che non riesce a schiarirsi neanche con le primissime luci del giorno, gli impediscono di scorgere per bene le fattezze di lui, e il rossore di ebrezza che ha sulle guance, ma il profumo e il rumore del respiro lo sente benissimo. Sente anche il suo invito.  
-Baciami, stupido.  
Invito gentilissimo come sempre.  
Gli si stende di fianco, con solo parte della spalla addosso, per non gravargli in modo eccessivo ma lasciargli comunque la possibilità di abbracciarlo stretto – ed è quello che Shu fa, senza neanche pensarci.  
Si baciano a lungo proprio lì, nel loro letto, anche se il senso di soddisfazione che ne dovrebbe derivare è stemperato dalla spossatezza e dovranno aspettare almeno qualche ora di sonno prima di realizzare anche con i fatti concreti quello che è successo. Non è cambiato il loro modo di guardarsi e amarsi, assolutamente: all’interno di quelle mura, sono sempre gli stessi. Potranno però cominciare a chiamarsi con nuovi vezzeggiativi, e fare gli idioti su questioni di possesso e competenza, come se prima rinunciassero alla cosa soltanto per un impedimento artificiale.  
Quando Kuro sente le membra davvero troppo stanche e pesanti, abbandona la bocca di uno Shu un po’ riluttante e si mette al suo fianco, disteso dalla propria parte del letto. Shu ovviamente rotola contro di lui e si lascia avvolgere dal suo abbraccio, rimanendo calmo con la guancia contro il suo petto.  
Almeno finché non gli viene voglia di sospirare una piccola rimostranza in tutta la perfezione della giornata.  
-Mi dispiace che alla fine Tenshouin non sia riuscito a mangiare il suo pezzo di torta.  
Ed è strano che lo dica proprio lì, proprio in quel letto, a poco più di ventiquattro ore dall’ultimo giudizio sputato con cattiveria, proprio con Kuro, riguardo quella medesima persona. È strano e particolare – Kuro ne sorride, stringendolo un pochino di più.  
-Dev’essere stato molto triste, per lui.  
-Ci teneva tanto.  
Si china a baciargli i capelli con dolcezza, accarezzandogli il fianco. Pian piano, comincia anche a slacciargli la giacca e la camicia, per prepararlo per la notte.  
-Quando gli porterai la bomboniera, gli porterai anche un pezzo di torta.  
Shu sorride e si lascia accarezzare con gusto.  
È stata una bella sorpresa, dopotutto, quella a cui ha assistito, di certo il più bel regalo che i suoi amici potevano dargli. L’arrivo di Natsume dal cielo, accompagnato da fumo e da schintille luminose di ogni colore, ha catturato l’attenzione sua e di quei poliziotti che si erano infiltrati nel suo corteo come se nulla fosse – lui vedeva tutto e sentiva tutto, nella sala di quel ristorante, non era davvero possibile che un dettaglio del genere potesse sfuggirgli.  
Non gli è neanche sfuggita l’abile fuga pianificata davvero male dalle altre OddBalls, che sono riusciti per miracolo e un po’ tanta fortuna a portare via Eichi dalla sala, con tanto di carrozzina e le due coperte, prima che le autorità troppo impegnate a lasciarsi catturare dalla piacevolezza del giovane Sakasaki potessero notare quell’invalido in fuga, tra scorta e accompagnatori.  
Magico davvero. Ma non ha potuto neanche salutarlo a dovere.  
Sbuffa un po’ e si lascia ancora coccolare dal suo sposo, che finalmente è riuscito a denudargli il busto e ha cominciato a trafficare con la sua cintura.  
Lo bacia sulla fronte e si lascia vincere dalla propria stanchezza.  
-Sei stato bravo, oggi.  
Shu sbuffa di nuovo e un po’ si ritrae – ma solo per agevolarlo nel lavoro, perché sia mai che faccia effettivamente qualcosa per non fare tutta la fatica a lui.  
-Non ho bisogno dei tuoi omaggi poco sinceri, signor Itsuki Kuro.  
-Fatti fare i complimenti senza rompere, per una volta.  
Sbuffa e sbuffa, si lascia prendere e muovere per qualche momento, tornando infine tra le sue braccia quando sono entrambi nudi e possono mettersi sotto le coperte fresche.  
Kuro sembra essersi addormentato sotto di lui: è pesante e ha il cuore calmo. Shu sente la testa scoppiargli di sonno, ma anche con le palpebre chiuse non riesce a trovare la giusta modalità per lasciarsi andare.  
E poi, quando le mani di lui lo stringono di nuovo le sue spalle, è piacevole sentirlo borbottare con quella voce grave impastata di sonno e incoscienza.  
-Mio marito.  
Dolce. Dolcissimo.  
-Mio uomo. Mio compagno. Mio miglior amico. Mio tutto.  
-La stanchezza ti rende un po’ troppo smielato.  
In realtà, però, è solo un po’ imbarazzato – anche se è paradossale che lo sia, dopo tutto quello che è successo e dopo tutto quello che sono diventati. Ma Kuro ha la particolare capacità di rendere tutto speciale, anche le cose più ovvie, e lui non è ancora così bravo a gestire i propri sentimenti.  
-Che ne dici di dormire?  
-Vorrei poterlo non fare.  
-Non essere sciocco. Se non dormi poi diventi intrattabile e più burbero del solito.  
-Anche tu non sei molto carino quando passi le notti in bianco.  
Riesce a trovare la forza, da qualche parte, per sbuffare ancora. Incredibile.  
Ma ormai è rilassato, e il sonno gli attanaglia il cervello e le membra. È sempre bellissimo, d’altronde, dormire tra le sue braccia, con il suo calore e il suo profumo a cullargli i sensi.  
E da quel giorno in poi, ancora più di prima, lo farà per sempre.  
Sta più sognando che altro, quando chiude in bellezza l’evento più bello della sua vita, almeno fino a questo momento.  
-Sai? Spero solo che domani Mika non abbia intenzione di rivelarmi di essere fidanzato con quel Narukami da anni. Altrimenti lo licenzio e lo defenestro.  
Sottinteso, “tanto lo so già da tempo e non è molto bello che me lo dica solo in questa occasione, in più pretendo di avere per primo il biglietto d’invito per il loro matrimonio”.  
E Kuro capisce, come capisce sempre tutto – per questo, la sua risata meravigliosa, cristallina e pura, è l’ultima delle cose che sente, prima di addormentarsi definitivamente.


End file.
